


LATENIGHT

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: El epílogo contiene sexo explícito, J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Aunque el rating de este fic es para todas las edades, tento que decir que este epílogo es para mayores, por contener sexo explícito.</p></blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

Jensen se había levantado a las seis y media de la mañana. Y no porque se hubiera despertado a esa hora, porque dormir, lo que se dice dormir, estaba absolutamente seguro, seguro en plan “si no es verdad te dejo que me la cortes”, de que no había dormido ni una hora, en realidad, ni un minuto, ni una milésima de Segundo. En toda la noche solo había cerrado los ojos para pestañear, y tampoco demasiadas veces, no fuera que su cerebro se pensara que quería dormir, y se quedara dormido de verdad.  
  
Jensen estaba nervioso. No, más bien estaba histérico perdido. Y la verdad era que no entendía muy bien por qué. Llevaban dos años queriendo hacerlo, y por fin se habían decidido.  
  
Bueno, en realidad, era más correcto decir que JARED se había decidido. Y claro, cuando a Jared se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja, sacarla de allí era más difícil que aterrizar un avión en un campo de minas, así que iban a hacerlo. Al día siguiente.  
  
Cuando Jared se lo propuso una semana antes, así como si le estuviera preguntando si quería ir a tomar unas cañas, la cosa no le pareció mal del todo. En realidad, él también tenía ganas de que llegara el momento de una vez, así que incluso le pareció bien.  
  
El problema con Jared era, que le gustaba convertirlo todo en un espectáculo, o en algo “especial y con gracia”. Jared no era capaz de comer un simple plato de pasta, tenía que añadirle maíz, queso, setas, atún, incluso le había visto echar aceitunas a la pasta, y cuando él le miraba con cara de asco (porque se le ponía cara de asco mirando semejante mejunje), Jared siempre le decía “Eres un soso Jen. Un soso y un aburrido. Hay que hacer las cosas con más gracia en la vida”.  
  
Así que Jared estaba planificando el momento “con gracia”.  
  
Y claro, tres días después de que se lo dijera, a Jensen ya no le parecía tan buena idea, sobre todo porque él era parte del plan, y porque finalmente, lo que iba a ser un simple plato de pasta, como mucho con un poco de salsa de tomate, se había convertido en un menú completo en el restaurante de alguno de esos cocineros que hacen platos con nombres de tres líneas.  
  
Y así habían llegado al día anterior al día “D”.  
  
“Queda un día”, la frase llegó al cerebro de Jensen en plan anuncio promocional de estreno de televisión, con el actor famoso de turno enseñando un dedo a la cámara y diciendo la frasecita en cuestión. “Queda UN día”. Para ser más exactos, 39 horas. 2.340 minutos. Un montón de segundos.  
  
Jensen no tenía claro si le gustaría añadir ceros al final de esos números o no. Por una parte, estaba deseando que llegara el momento y quitarse el nerviosismo de encima. Pero por otra parte, cada vez que se imaginaba el momento en su cabeza, sentía una presión en el pecho, que luego bajaba hasta el estómago provocándole un doloroso retortijón.  
  
Y eso que Jared había puesto todo su empeño en tranquilizarle desde que le propuso hacerlo. Le había repetido mil veces que todo iba a ir bien, que iba a ser divertido, que tenía que relajarse y disfrutar el momento...  
  
Pero una de dos, o Jared y él estaban sintonizando en frecuencias diferentes, o uno de los dos tenía el transmisor estropeado, porque la señal no le llegaba. No era que no le llegara, era que ni se acercaba, ni siquiera llegaba a verla a lo lejos en el horizonte.  
  
Y como resultado de todo eso, Jensen estaba nervioso.   
  
No.  
  
Estaba histérico perdido.  
  
Así que se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones de deporte y salió a correr. Necesitaba descargar energía. Necesita correr hasta que todas sus neuronas estuvieran ocupadas, enviando instrucciones a todo su cuerpo para que consiguiera más oxígeno si no quería acabar asfixiado o con un infarto al corazón. Tal vez así, consiguiera dejar de pensar, porque si sus jodidas neuronas estaban tan ocupadas, tendrían que dejar de pensar, al menos por un momento.  
  
Pero estaba claro que sus neuronas, o eran unas superdotadas o eran unas cabronas en toda regla. Porque ni por esas.  
  
Jensen volvió a su casa una hora después, con el corazón al borde del infarto, viendo puntitos luminosos a su alrededor por la falta de oxígeno, con la boca seca de tanto jadear y con todos los músculos del cuerpo doloridos. Pero sus neuronas seguían pensando en _“el momento”_ , por supuesto.  
  
Entró en la cocina y apoyó sus dos manos sobre la encimera, inclinándose un poco hacia delante e intentando recuperar la respiración. Juró en todos los idiomas una o dos docenas de veces y luego se bebió medio litro de agua de un trago.  
  
 _“Le voy a decir que no quiero hacerlo”_. Fue como una revelación. No entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Simplemente tenía que decirle que no quería hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era una cosa de dos, y no merecía la pena acabar con un ataque de nervios, solo porque a Jared se le hubiera antojado montar poco menos que la ceremonia de apertura de los siguientes juegos olímpicos, para algo que solo les incumbía a ellos dos.  
  
Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Jensen. _“Definitivamente Jen, eres un idiota”_ con lo fácil que era todo en realidad, y llevaba dos días con el estómago montado en una montaña rusa tipo Dragon Khan. _“Está decidido, se lo voy a decir a Jared esta misma mañana”._  
  
Pero claro, en ese momento, Jensen no había tenido en cuenta que su determinación, delante de los hoyuelos y la mirada de Jared, tenía menos fuerza que una Coca-Cola abierta durante un mes.  
  
Y para recordárselo, allí estaba él.  
  
Jared apareció por la puerta de la cocina, todavía con el pantalón de pijama y la camiseta que usaba para dormir. El pelo totalmente revuelto y esa sonrisa perenne en su boca, que a Jensen le deslumbraba continuamente. Se acercó a él y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Jensen, dándole un suave beso en los labios.  
  
\- Mañana es el gran día.  
  
Se jodió la historia. Porque claro, si Jared llegaba con esa maldita sonrisa de tres kilómetros, esos hoyuelos donde casi se podía meter entero, y esa mirada que solo le había visto cuando se paraba delante de un escaparate de chucherías… si llegaba de esa guisa y le soltaba semejante frase, ¿cómo iba a poder él decirle que no quería hacerlo? Eso sería prácticamente como torturar a Heidi o matar a la madre de Marco delante de los propios ojos del chico. Y él podía ser un poco cabrón. Pero no tanto.  
  
Así que Jensen soltó un gruñido, y sin decir ni esta boca es mía, se apartó de Jared dispuesto a meterse de cabeza en la ducha.  
  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Jen?  
  
\- Nada.  
  
\- Jeeeen.  
  
\- ¡Nada!  
  
\- ¿Estás nervioso? – Y claro la pregunta llevaba incluida esa expresión tan de Jared de _“SÉ que estás nervioso así que no te molestes en negarlo ni en pensar alguna excusa, porque digas lo que digas, no va a colar”_ – Así que Jensen, lo reconoció.  
  
\- Vale sí, estoy nervioso. ¿Contento?  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- ¿Que por qué?  
  
\- Sí, es que no lo entiendo. Llevamos dos años esperando esto, Jen. Esperando que sea el momento oportuno. ¿Es que… no quieres hacerlo? – Y cuando preguntó eso, la mirada del gato de Shrek parecía la de Satanás al lado de la suya.  
  
\- ¡Claro que quiero hacerlo Jay! – Y en esos momentos era cuando Jensen se convencía sin necesidad de que ningún crítico se lo dijera, de que era un actor cojonudo. El mejor del universo entero. Porque Jared se lo tragó por completo, y volvió a desplegar su sonrisa kilométrica, como si fuera el hombre más feliz de la tierra y se acercó a él para besarle otra vez en los labios.  
  
Le besó suavemente, tierno y sin prisa. Recorriendo sus labios con la lengua, pidiendo paso con delicadeza, entrando despacio y recorriendo toda su boca con detalle, sin dejarse un solo rincón, mientras sus manos bajaban desde la cintura hasta el culo y lo acariciaban con un simple roce que le puso la piel de gallina.  
  
Y eso era suficiente para que Jensen pensara que todo merecía la pena, su estómago en la montaña rusa, sus noches sin dormir, el amago de infarto que le había dado corriendo esa mañana y todo lo que pudiera pasar hasta la noche del día siguiente. Merecía la pena.  
  
Jensen se separó de Jared sonriendo, se levantó un poco sobre las puntas de los pies y dejó un pequeño beso en su nariz. – Me voy a duchar, que estoy asqueroso.  
  
\- Pues a mí me gustas. – dijo Jared con su frente pegada a la de Jensen.  
  
\- Eso es porque tienes muy mal gusto.  
  
\- Será por eso que estoy contigo.  
  
\- Lo mío es la excepción que confirma la regla. – y tras decir eso Jensen se separó de Jared y empezó a andar en dirección al baño.  
  
\- Date prisa, Jen, tenemos que salir de compras.  
  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – Jensen se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo como si hubiera sufrido una contractura.  
  
\- Hay que ir a comprar ropa, habrá que ponerse algo especial para la ocasión.  
  
Jensen agachó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, _“recuerda que has dicho que merece la pena”_ cerró los ojos durante un momento intentando calmarse _“soy un jodido mentiroso”_  
  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 

La última noche antes del acontecimiento, fue una copia exacta de la anterior. Bueno, casi exacta. En realidad había una pequeña diferencia. Jensen tenía los pies como dos melones después de haberse pasado un día entero de compras, así que además de aguantar el insomnio, tuvo que aguantar el dolor de pies.  
  
Jared era incansable. Habían salido después de desayunar y no habían hecho un alto hasta la hora de comer. _“Este no que es muy claro”, “Este no que es muy oscuro”, “Este me queda pequeño”._  
  
\- Jared, a ti te queda pequeño todo lo que hay en las tiendas. Mides tres kilómetros y medio, si quieres ropa que no te quede pequeña, háztela a medida.  
  
\- ¡Ja! Eres muy gracioso Jen, de verdad que sí. Mejor que en vez de hablar tanto empieces a probarte cosas, porque si no, nos vamos a pasar todo el día aquí.  
  
Y se pasaron todo el día. Y no porque Jensen no se probara ropa. Después de millón y medio de pantalones y tres millones de camisas perdió la cuenta, pero según Jared, nada le quedaba lo suficientemente bien.  
  
\- Y no me malinterpretes Jen, que ya sabes que a mí me gustas hasta con un saco de patatas, pero es que es un día especial. – Y lo del “día especial” lo acompañaba con su mirada de cachorrito, haciendo que Jensen se diera la vuelta, cogiera otra media docena de pantalones y se volviera a meter en el probador.  
  
Pararon media hora para comer un sándwich sentados en una terraza, y cuando el camarero llegó a preguntarles lo que querían, Jensen estuvo a una milésima de segundo de pedirle un cubo lleno de hielos para meter los pies, pero en el último momento decidió que no. Al fin y al cabo, el showman del equipo era Jared, así que mejor se controlaba para compensar un poco.  
  
Volvieron a casa a las ocho de la noche, después de pasarse la tarde haciendo que los pies de Jensen aumentaran en un número o dos. Nada más entrar en casa, Jensen tiró las bolsas a un lado del salón y se derrumbó sobre el sofá.  
  
\- Joder Jay, de verdad que no sé cómo puedes tener tanto aguante. Me ha faltado una tienda más para caer redondo al suelo, te lo juro.  
  
\- Eres un quejica Jen, si no hemos hecho más que pasear de un lado a otro. Ven anda. – Jared se sentó sobre la mesita de centro que tenían en el salón, y cogió uno de los pies de Jensen, apoyándolo sobre su muslo y empezando a soltar su zapato.  
  
\- No te recomiendo que hagas eso, después del día que llevamos, eso puede ser un arma de destrucción masiva.  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada. – Qué exagerado eres. – Le quitó el zapato y agarró el calcetín con intención de quitárselo, pero de repente se quedó parado. - ¡Joder Jen! – Jared se levantó de un salto soltando la pierna de Jensen y dejándola caer al suelo de golpe.  
  
\- ¡Auuu! Tío, ten cuidado, casi me lesionas un pie. – Jensen hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa mientras hablaba. – Te lo he advertido, así que no protestes.  
  
\- Joder. En serio Jen, vete a ducharte, porque si no, vas a apestar toda la casa. – Mientras hablaba, Jared se metió en el dormitorio tapándose la nariz con dos dedos.  
  
Jensen se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se dirigió al baño todavía riéndose entre dientes. – Bueno, por lo menos esta noche dormiré como un bendito, porque estoy tan reventado que en cuanto toque la almohada con la cabeza voy a caer en medio segundo.  
  
¡Ja!  
  
¡Ja! ¡Ja!  
  
En cuanto se metió en la cama, recién duchado, recién cenado y dispuesto a dormir como un tronco durante toda la noche, su mente, que era muy perra, le mandó un mensaje. Con matasellos URGENTE y certificado, para asegurarse de que le llegaba alto y claro.  
  
“QUEDAN 20 HORAS”  
  
Y claro, una noche más, lo de dormir se convirtió en una utopía.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Jensen no salió a correr. _“Total, para lo único que me va a servir es para provocarme un amago de infarto y para tener agujetas así que paso”._  
  
A las diez de la mañana, se levantó de la cama, no porque tuviera ganas, sino porque le dolía todo el cuerpo de llevar tantas horas tumbado, y ya no sabía ni como ponerse.  
  
Apareció en la cocina con cara de sueño, unas ojeras inmensas y bostezando como un oso. Jared estaba sentado en la mesa con un desayuno completo delante de él.  
  
Jensen se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, luego arrastró los pies hasta la encimera de la cocina y se sirvió café en una taza enorme, solo, cargado, necesitaba despejarse un poco.  
  
Tomó varios sorbos sin siquiera darse la vuelta, y cuando su cuerpo empezó a volver a la vida, se giró hacia Jared, abriendo la boca para preguntarle algo, pero se quedó paralizado antes de empezar a hablar.  
  
Jared estaba pinchando la comida con su tenedor como si quisiera asesinarla. Tenía la mirada fija en el plato y el ceño fruncido, estaba claro que le pasaba algo.  
  
\- Jay, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Jared dejó de masacrar la comida y soltó el tenedor, dejándolo caer en el plato, luego cerró los ojos un momento y soltó un largo suspiro.  
  
\- No lo vamos a hacer Jen.  
  
Jensen tardó varios segundos en procesar la frase, y cuando lo hizo, le dieron ganas de ponerse a gritar de alegría, a bailar la conga o a hacerle la ola a Jared. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara mientras decidía cuál de las tres cosas iba a hacer primero, pero entonces vio la expresión de Jared.  
  
Fue como si su sonrisa le hubiese golpeado justo en la mandíbula. Una mezcla de dolor y decepción asomó a sus ojos. Apretó los dientes y se levantó de la mesa, pasando delante de Jensen con su plato lleno de comida en la mano. Lo dejó caer sobre la encimera de la cocina, y sin decir nada empezó a recoger lo que había usado para hacer el desayuno.  
  
\- Jay ¿por qué...?  
  
-¿Por qué? ¡Porque tú no quieres, Jen! - Jared se volvió hacia él con la mirada dolida y los ojos húmedos. - Porque no sé qué coño te pasa, pero desde que decidimos hacerlo no duermes, no comes, no vives Jen. Es como si esto fuera un castigo para ti. Como si no te importara nada.  
  
\- Joder Jay ¿Y a ti por qué te importa tanto? ¿No estamos bien como estamos?  
  
\- ¿Que por qué me importa tanto? - La cara de Jared era pura incredulidad, como si no se pudiera creer lo que Jensen estaba diciendo, y ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y empezó a gritar todo lo que se llevaba guardando los últimos días. - Me importa porque te quiero Jen. Porque te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ello. Y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa de una vez por todas. Quiero poder decir bien alto que eres mi novio. Quiero pasearme por el mundo entero contigo a mi lado y que la gente sepa que eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Por eso quiero ir a ese maldito programa de Jimmy Kimmel esta noche y decir en directo a dos millones de espectadores que somos novios, y que llevamos tres meses preparando nuestra boda.  
  
Jared se quedó callado un momento, con la mirada fija en Jensen, esperando una respuesta. _“Este no es el momento tío, no es el momento de quedarte en blanco joder, di algo de una puta vez”_. Pero para su desgracia, las neuronas de Jensen acababan de decidir que era un gilipollas y que no merecía que trabajaran para él.  
  
\- Pero está claro que tú no sientes lo mismo. - Jared se dio la vuelta mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y echó a correr hacia la habitación, cerrando tras de sí con un portazo.  
  
Vale. Ya era oficial. Jensen Ackles era el mayor imbécil que se podía encontrar sobre la faz de la tierra. Imbécil y cobarde. Porque todo aquel insomnio, todo aquel nerviosismo, era puro miedo. Miedo a lo nuevo. Miedo a que cualquier cambio en sus vidas pudiera afectar negativamente a lo que tenían. Miedo a que las cosas no salieran bien. En definitiva, miedo a perder a Jared. Y lo que estaba haciendo era perderle por culpa de ese estúpido miedo.  
  
Pues no.  
  
No iba a consentir que eso pasara. Si Jared quería anunciar su relación a lo grande, pues sería a lo grande, con bombos y platillos y todo lo que hiciera falta. Ya había hecho bastante el imbécil.  
  
Jensen levantó la cabeza y con gesto decidido se dirigió a la habitación.  
  
  



	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 

La verdad era que la idea de Jared no era una mala idea. Explosiva, eso sí, pero al fin y al cabo esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, sus locuras.  
  
Hacía tres días que por fin se había emitido el último capítulo de la serie, lo que les daba más tranquilidad a la hora de hacer pública su relación, porque ya no se tenían que preocupar de si eso afectaría a la audiencia.  
  
Sus managers habían acordado una intervención especial de ellos dos en el show de Jimmy Kimmel para hablar del final de la serie y de paso promocionarse un poco. Entonces fue cuando Jared tuvo la idea. Quería soltar la bomba en el plató. En directo. Sin que ni siquiera Kimmel supiera que lo iban a decir. Iban a anunciar que eran pareja y que tenían pensado casarse ese mismo verano.  
  
“ _Ya verás Jen, va a ser divertido, fijo que se le va a quedar la boca abierta. Verás como nos reímos un rato_.” – Jensen recordaba perfectamente el día que se lo propuso. Tenía ese brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando estaba planeando hacer una gamberrada y esa sonrisa suya que le abarcaba toda la cara y lo iluminaba todo, como un crío pequeño al que le han prometido su juguete favorito. Y él lo había jodido todo.  
  
Entró en la habitación y se encontró a Jared tumbado boca abajo en la cama, con la cara escondida, apoyada sobre su antebrazo. Estaba en silencio, pero por el movimiento de su cuerpo, Jensen se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y se le formó un nudo en el estómago.  
  
Jensen se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Jared, que al sentir su peso sobre el colchón se apartó un poco, alejándose de él.  
  
\- Jay.  
  
\- Déjame Jen. Ya has conseguido lo que querías ¿no? Ahora déjame en paz.  
  
\- Quiero hacerlo Jay.  
  
\- No. No quieres. Ahora no intentes arreglarlo haciéndolo solo para satisfacer mi capricho.  
  
\- No lo hago por eso Jay. De verdad quiero hacerlo.  
  
Jared levantó la cabeza y le miró enfadado, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.  
  
\- ¡No me mientas Jen! A ti te da todo lo mismo. No quieres que la gente sepa que estamos juntos.  
  
\- No es eso Jay, de verdad. – Jensen se sentó a su lado y le agarró la cara obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. – Jay, tú y yo somos distintos. Tenemos distintas formas de ser. Yo no necesito decirle a la gente que te quiero, porque me da igual lo que piense la gente. Pero tampoco quiero esconderme. Es solo que yo había pensado en algo más discreto. Un comunicado a la prensa o algo así.  
  
Jared bajó la mirada, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta. – Eres un soso Jen.  
  
Jensen sonrió. Jared siempre le decía lo mismo. – Ya lo sé Jay. ¿Por qué te crees que estoy contigo? Para que compenses un poco. Tú estás loco por los dos. Con tu hiperactividad, nadie se da cuenta de que yo soy un soso.  
  
\- Pero a mí me gustas así de soso. – dijo Jared acercándose más a Jen, pegando casi nariz con nariz.  
  
\- Eso también lo sé. – Jensen se inclinó hacia delante y le besó suave pero intensamente.  
  
\- Entonces Jen, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos público? – La mirada de Jared todavía mostraba sus dudas sobre la opinión de Jensen.  
  
\- Jay, la única persona que necesito que sepa cuánto te quiero, eres tú. Pero si para que te quede claro, tengo que anunciarlo a bombo y platillo, entonces lo hago. Hago lo que haga falta. En el show de Jimmy Kimmel o en mitad de la Super Bowl.  
  
\- En la Super Bowl hay mucha gente Jen, nunca te han gustado los sitios con mucha gente.  
  
\- Pero si tú estás conmigo no me importa.  
  
Jared sonrió tímidamente y buscó con sus labios los de Jensen, acariciándolos ligeramente, solo un roce.  
  
\- Entonces ¿lo hacemos?  
  
\- Con una condición.  
  
Jared levantó las cejas sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba - ¿Cuál?  
  
\- Déjame dormir unas cuantas horas, para que por lo menos no parezca un zombi esta noche en la tele.  
  
\- Pero si llevas cuatro días con insomnio. No vas a poder dormir.  
  
\- Ahora ya sí.  
  
Jared sonrió y plantó un corto beso en los labios de Jensen antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta.   
  
\- Trato hecho, tú duerme, que yo me encargo de que todo esté listo para cuando tengamos que marcharnos.  
  
Casi antes de que Jared terminara la frase, Jensen estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Jared, ¿eres consciente de que cuando salgamos de ese plató nuestras vidas ya no serán las mismas?  
  
\- Joder, Jen, ¿ya estás otra vez? En serio tío, si tanto miedo tienes, no lo hacemos.  
  
\- Que no es eso coño, que quiero hacerlo. Pero solo quiero que tengas bien claro que las cosas van a cambiar mucho.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? Nosotros vamos a seguir haciendo lo mismo de siempre.  
  
\- Ya, pero ahora lo va a saber todo el mundo, lo que supone periodistas siguiéndote a todas partes todo el día.  
  
\- Bueno, eso ya nos pasa ahora también. El lunes tuve que aguantar a uno en el supermercado. Quería sacar fotos de lo que tenía en el carrito para luego contarlo en su revista.  
  
\- ¿Y qué habías comprado?  
  
\- Cervezas, lubricante y condones.  
  
Jensen le miro horrorizado y Jared soltó una carcajada.  
  
\- Tranquilo, me hice el loco y agarré otro carro que estaba vacío, creo que no se dio cuenta de que ese era el mío.  
  
\- Tío, no me cuentes esas cosas que me pones más nervioso.  
  
Jensen y Jared se dirigían en su coche al estudio desde el que se emitía el Show de Jimmy Kimmel. Llegaban con tiempo suficiente para repasar la entrevista antes de que empezara el programa, y para la pertinente sesión de maquillaje y peluquería.  
  
Como siempre, Jared entró arrasando el lugar, hablaba con todo el mundo, se reía a carcajadas, no paraba de gastar bromas en las que siempre involucraba a Jensen, haciéndole entrar en el juego, y no paraba quieto ni un solo segundo.  
  
\- En serio, Jensen – Jimmy se lo estaba pasando en grande con ellos. – Te juro que a veces me pregunto cómo le aguantas todo el día. ¿No acaba volviéndote loco?  
  
\- Sí, a veces le echo un sedante en la comida, para que me deje tranquilo un rato.   
  
Jared abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Jensen con cara de alucinado. - No habrás sido capaz de ser tan capullo. – Jensen no pudo contener una carcajada viendo la cara de Jared.  
  
\- Bueno, ahora que habéis terminado la serie – dijo Jimmy mirando a Jensen – y volvéis a Los Angeles, tendrás otra vez tu casa para ti solo. Podrás dejar de tomar tilas.  
  
Jensen miró a Jared de reojo y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y levantándose a coger un botellín de agua para disimular.  
  
Una vez que estuvieron listos para ponerse delante de las cámaras, les llevaron hasta la sala de invitados, donde tenían que esperar el momento en que les tocara entrar al plató. Les llevaron algo de cena que compartieron con algunos colaboradores del programa, y un rato después Jimmy volvió a entrar en la sala.  
  
\- Bueno chicos, seguro que el programa va a quedar genial. Como hay mucha expectación por vuestra entrevista, os hemos dado más de tiempo de lo normal, calculo que estaréis en el plató unos cuarenta minutos en total, y haremos una parada publicitaria a mitad de la entrevista.  
  
Jimmy salió con sus colaboradores de la sala de invitados y se fueron al plató, para empezar el programa, dejando a Jared y a Jensen solos.  
  
\- Bueno, - una vez que se quedaron solos, Jared agarró a Jensen por la cintura y le miró a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. – llegó la hora. ¿Estás seguro?  
  
\- Que sí Jay, estoy seguro.  
  
\- Y nervioso.  
  
\- Eso también.  
  
\- Dentro de poco se te habrán pasado todos los nervios. – Jared se separó de Jensen y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los canapés, metiéndose dos a la vez a la boca.  
  
Jensen sonrió – Sí, seguramente. Creo que se me van a pasar de golpe cuando vea la cara que se le va a quedar a Jimmy.  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada. – En serio que estoy deseando que llegue el momento.  
  
Jensen también lo estaba deseando. Quería que aquello terminara y marcharse a casa con Jared. Un rato antes, se había dado cuenta de repente, de que con los malditos nervios llevaba toda la semana sin follar con él, así que esa noche se iba a desquitar.  
  
\- ¿Sabes? – Jensen se acercó a Jared y pasó su mano suavemente por su entrepierna mientras le hablaba al oído. - Yo también lo estoy deseando, porque después de que le sueltes la bomba y se termine el programa, te voy a meter en el coche y te voy a llevar a casa para follarte toda la noche.  
  
Los planes de Jensen le sonaron perfectos a Jared. Y realmente lo habrían sido, si no fuera porque las cosas, normalmente, nunca salen como uno las planea.  
  
Jensen no tenía ni idea del rato que le quedaba por pasar delante de las cámaras. Iba a desear mil veces haberse dedicado a la jardinería en lugar de ser alguien conocido.  
  
En ese momento, uno de los empleados del programa les hizo la señal para que salieran de la salita y se colocarán en la puerta. Jimmy Kimmel ya estaba haciendo su presentación, y un momento después, dijo sus nombres.  
  
\- Señoras y Señores, esta noche nos acompañan… ¡Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki!  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

Jensen y Jared entraron por la puerta que daba acceso al plató, saludando al público que se puso en pie para darles la bienvenida. Todo transcurría como era habitual. Muchos aplausos, muchas voces, gritos de “guapos”, “te quiero” y algunas otras frases bastante menos decorosas que solían oír de boca de sus fans.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en las butacas que había al lado de la mesa de Jimmy y este empezó con la entrevista.  
  
\- Jared, Jensen, muchas gracias por estar con nosotros esta noche. Como podéis ver, yo he venido preparado por lo que pueda pasar. - Jimmy empezó a sacar de debajo de la mesa un paquete de sal, una barra de hierro, un bote lleno de agua con una etiqueta que decía “agua bendita” y algunos otros utensilios de los que habían aparecido durante la serie. - ¿Será suficiente con esto?  
  
\- Bueno, no lo sé, - Jared tomó la palabra, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara llena de hoyuelos. - La verdad es que los demonios últimamente están muy peleones y...  
  
Jensen se quedó mirándole mientras hablaba. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y las manos le empezaron a sudar. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a soltarlo, y de pronto empezó a ponerse muy nervioso.  
  
Y no por el hecho de que fuera a decirlo, sino porque se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando pasara. _“¡Joder!”_  
  
Porque vamos a ver, ¿qué se supone que tiene que hacer uno cuando el tío que está a tu lado, anuncia oficialmente que es tu novio y se va a casar contigo? ¿Sonreír? _“No. Seguro que se me pone cara de tonto”_ ¿Agarrarle de la mano? _“No por dios, eso es muy ñoño”_ ¿Darle un beso? _“¡Mierda!”_ Estaba a punto de darle un ataque de pánico.  
  
En ese momento Jared dijo algo y todo el público del plató empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Jensen no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero desplegó una de sus mejores sonrisas intentando que no se le notara que estaba al borde del colapso.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared estaba contestando a la primera pregunta de Jimmy, esperando un buen momento para dar la gran noticia. Hizo un par de chistes y luego miró a Jensen, con intención de darle el relevo y que él siguiera hablando, pero algo no iba bien.  
  
Jensen tenía en sus ojos esa expresión que solo él era capaz de notarle, una expresión que decía _“Por dios que me trague la tierra pero YA”_  
  
Estaba claro que Jensen no estaba en condiciones de contar chistes ni hacer ninguna gracia. Así que Jared siguió hablando sin dejar de sonreír y empezando a pensar que tal vez aquello no era una buena idea. Jensen lo estaba pasando demasiado mal para que mereciera la pena.  
  
 _“Vale, cambio de planes, no voy a decir nada de momento, esperaré a la pausa publicitaria y entonces hablo con él”_  
  
En ese momento Jimmy hizo un chiste sobre uno de los momentos del último capítulo de la serie y Jared contestó con esa naturalidad que era innata en él, arrancando una carcajada al público del plató.  
  
Jared aprovechó el momento para mirar a Jensen otra vez. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero él le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquella sonrisa era más falsa que una moneda de tres euros. _“Joder Jen, menos mal que eres un buen actor, porque si no lo teníamos claro”_  
  
La carcajada colectiva fue perdiendo fuerza, dejando el plató en un relativo silencio, y cuando prácticamente todo el mundo se había callado, Jimmy abrió la boca con intención de hacerles otra pregunta, pero...  
  
\- ¡¡JARED, ERES UN SINVERGÜENZA!!  
  
Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el sitio de donde había salido aquella voz. Jared y Jensen miraban con el ceño fruncido hacia una parte del público en la que había una mujer levantada, con un bebé en brazos.  
  
\- ¡VAS DE CHICO BUENO POR LA VIDA Y NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE DARLE UN APELLIDO A TU PROPIO HIJO!  
  
El silencio absoluto duró aproximadamente dos coma tres segundos, o algo así, pero Jared y Jensen habrían jurado que fueron 2 horas y media por lo menos.  
  
Jared estaba con la boca totalmente abierta y los ojos como platos. Si hubiera sido un dibujo animado su mandíbula probablemente habría caído hasta pegarse contra el suelo, y sus ojos se habrían salido de sus órbitas como dos huevos duros.  
  
A Jensen, mientras, se le había parado el corazón. Simplemente. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que si le hicieran un electrocardiograma o un encefalograma en ese momento, los dos mostrarían actividad cero.  
  
Por suerte, Jimmy Kimmel era un gran profesional, con una gran experiencia a sus espaldas que le capacitaba para, en dos segundos, procesar la información que había recibido, analizar los pros y los contras, decidir cuál era la mejor medida a tomar y recuperar la capacidad de habla que había perdido dos segundos antes.  
  
\- Vamos ahora con Pablo Suzuki y su sección Breaking News, os dejamos con el vídeo y volvemos en unos minutos.  
  
En cuanto el piloto rojo de la cámara que les estaba enfocando se apagó, Jensen se levantó como si la butaca le hubiera soltado una descarga eléctrica y salió corriendo del plató, seguido de Jared a pocos metros de él.  
  
\- Jen, ¡Jen! - Jared le alcanzó en los pasillos que había tras el plató y le agarró de un brazo. - Jen, tranquilo, no te preocupes, esto no va a ir más allá, ya verás como Jimmy sabe solucionarlo para que la cosa no trascienda.  
  
Jensen se volvió hacia Jared con los ojos inyectados en sangre, parecía que quisiera agarrarle del cuello y estrangularle allí mismo, en directo y a poder ser con todas las putas cámaras del plató grabando la escena.  
  
\- Pero bueno, ¿es que tú eres imbécil o qué te pasa? Ese bebé no tiene más de dos meses. ¡DOS MESES, JARED! y tú y yo llevamos dos años juntos. ¿Y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que Jimmy hará que la cosa no trascienda? ¡Definitivamente eres un imbécil!  
  
Jared, levantó las dos cejas y miró a Jensen como si se hubiera puesto a hablar en swahili, luego frunció el ceño, después ladeó la cabeza como hacen los perros cuando les hablas y no entienden ni una mierda de lo que les estás diciendo, y finalmente una enorme sonrisa ocupó toda su cara y empezó a mirar las paredes, fijándose sobre todo en los rincones.  
  
Jensen no se lo podía creer. - ¡Pero bueno, es que tú eres gilipollas! ¿Una tía acaba de decir que tienes un hijo de dos meses y te pones a mirar las paredes como un bobo?  
  
\- Venga, dime dónde están.  
  
A diferencia de lo que cree la mayoría de la gente, cuando a una persona le aplican una descarga con un desfibrilador, este no “revive” el corazón, sino que lo “mata”. Cuando alguien está fibrilando su corazón está totalmente descontrolado, y se mueve sin ritmo y a lo loco, impidiendo el impulso de la sangre de forma correcta. La descarga eléctrica lo para por completo, dándole la oportunidad de volver a “arrancar” con un ritmo normal.  
  
Eso era más o menos lo que le acababa de pasar al cerebro de Jared. Cuando Jensen empezó a echarle en cara que tuviera un hijo de dos meses, se cortocircuitó, sus neuronas empezaron a bailar la conga como si se hubieran metido un chute de coca pura, y el cerebro se le sobrecargó hasta reventar. Pero por suerte, durante un segundo murió, para después revivir con una imagen clara abriéndose paso por sus neuronas ya rehabilitadas.  
  
\- Eres un cabrón Jen, me has preparado una cámara oculta y me la he tragado como un idiota. ¿Dónde están las cámaras?  
  
Primero Jensen puso cara como de estar mirando a un marciano de siete cabezas, dejándole claro a Jared que aquello no iba de cámaras ocultas. Entonces Jared puso esa mirada de “me acabas de clavar toda una puta tienda de cuchillos en el corazón”, dejándole claro a Jensen que la tiparraca del bebé no era más que una oportunista buscando algo de fama o dinero. Y finalmente Jensen puso su cara de “Ya la he vuelto a cagar” justo antes de que Jared se diera la vuelta y se metiera en la sala de invitados casi tumbando la pared del portazo.  
  
En ese momento, el regidor del programa se acercó a Jensen y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. - En cinco minutos entráis otra vez en directo. Dice Jimmy que no os preocupéis, que lo tiene todo controlado.  
  
Joder, pues menos mal que alguien tenía algo controlado, porque Jensen sentía tal descontrol en su cabeza que le parecía estar en una batidora a tope de revoluciones. Cogió aire profundamente y lo soltó poco a poco, con los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizarse al menos un poco.  
  
 _“Vale campeón, a ver como cojones arreglas esto en cuatro minutos”_ \- Abrió los ojos y entró en la sala de visitas.  
  
  



	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

Se encontró con Jared paseando como un león enjaulado por toda la sala, recorriéndola de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha, con una cara de cabreo de los de nivel cuatro y murmurando entre dientes sin parar.  
  
\- Jay...  
  
\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!  
  
\- Jay por favor. - Jensen intentaba hablar en un tono bajo, y mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a Jared a la cara.  
  
\- ¡He dicho que me dejes en paz! ¿Sabes? Eres un bastardo.  
  
\- Ya lo sé Jay, tienes razón.  
  
\- ¡No me des la razón como a los tontos, Jen!  
  
\- Vale, lo que tú digas. - Jared le fulminó con la mirada. - Perdón.  
  
\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido siquiera a pensarlo, Jen? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a pensar que te he puesto los cuernos con esa tipeja y que encima me he desentendido de mi propio hijo? ¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de mí?  
  
Jared no se podía creer que Jensen se hubiera tragado la historia de aquella manera. Al principio le había dolido. Mucho. Pero el dolor había dejado paso a un cabreo monumental. ¿Cómo podía tener un novio tan gilipollas como para creerse algo así?  
  
\- Vale, se acabó. Me marcho a casa.  
  
\- ¡No! Jay por favor, lo siento, soy un imbécil, un gilipollas, un cabrón. Lo sé. Pero es por culpa de los nervios. Te lo juro. Sabes que cuando estoy nervioso no razono. Por favor Jared.  
  
\- ¿Los nervios? Estoy harto de tus malditos nervios, Jen. Cualquiera diría que vamos a confesar que eres un asesino en serie.  
  
\- No es por eso Jay, de verdad.  
  
\- ¡Entonces por qué coño es! - Jared estaba empezando a sentir que era tonto perdido, porque cada vez entendía menos a Jensen.  
  
\- Es que no sabía que hacer. - Jensen se rascó la cabeza avergonzado, mientras miraba al suelo.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Que estaba esperando a que lo dijeras y me di cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Lo ibas a soltar y me iba a quedar con cara de bobo sin saber qué hacer. - Jensen hablaba bajito, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cara totalmente colorada, y seguía mirando al suelo como si hubiera encontrado allí la respuesta a las grandes incógnitas de la humanidad.  
  
Jared se quedó mirándole unos segundos, y notó como el enfado se le iba pasando. Cuando Jensen se ponía en ese plan, que parecía un crío, podía con él. A veces no se explicaba cómo había llegado a donde había llegado con ese carácter. Era todo un misterio que no se lo hubieran merendado el primer día, con la de carroñeros que había en esa profesión, porque la verdad era, que a veces parecía que lo iba pidiendo a gritos.  
  
\- Jen, no tienes que hacer nada. - Jared se acercó a él y le agarró por la barbilla haciéndole levantar la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. - Cuando lo diga, Jimmy se va a volver loco perdido y tú no vas a necesitar hacer nada.  
  
\- Lo siento Jay, de verdad, es que quiero que todo salga bien y no paro de darle vueltas, ya sabes como soy.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?  
  
\- ¡NO! - Jensen le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y le miró con determinación. - Ahora sí que no, Jay. Tienes que decirlo. Tienes que decirlo para que se joda esa zorra.  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada. - Jen, creo que a esa zorra ya la habrán sacado del plató a estas alturas.  
  
\- No importa, pero lo verá luego en la tele.  
  
\- Vale, entonces deja de estar nervioso, por favor. Todo va a ir bien.  
  
\- Por cierto, tenemos que volver. Me ha dicho el regidor que empezábamos en cinco minutos. Y que Jimmy ha dicho que lo tiene todo controlado.  
  
\- Perfecto, entonces vamos.  
  
En ese momento entró Jimmy en la sala de invitados. - Vamos chicos, no tenemos tiempo, hay que volver al plató. Jared en serio siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero no te preocupes, que lo tenemos todo controlado.  
  
\- Tranquilo Jimmy, no pasa nada.  
  
\- Bien, pues vamos, estamos en el aire en medio minuto. Vamos a seguir con la entrevista. - Jimmy se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala tan rápido como había entrado.  
  
\- Joder que estrés. - dijo Jensen. - Y yo me quejaba de que con la serie metíamos muchas horas. Pues hacer un programa de estos tiene que acabar con la salud de uno, fijo. Todo el día corriendo y rezando para que no pase nada raro. Yo acabaría volviéndome loco.  
  
\- Tú te vuelves loco con cualquier cosa, Jen. - dijo Jared con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían al plató.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Estaban los dos sentados otra vez en las butacas junto a la mesa de Jimmy. “La zorra”, tal y como habían supuesto, ya no estaba en el plató, y Jimmy había prometido arreglar aquel embrollo.  
  
Jensen se sentía mucho mejor. De hecho aquel incidente le había dado una razón más para querer que Jared anunciara su relación de una vez, y estaba deseando que llegara el momento. Pensaba salir de allí agarrado a su novio y con la cabeza bien alta. Y al día siguiente iba a llamar a sus abogados para que demandaran a aquella zorra por difamación, o por lo que fuera que se la pudiera demandar. Y si no había base legal, como les gustaba tanto decir a los abogados, la pensaba demandar por fea, porque encima la jodida era fea hasta decir basta.   
  
El regidor avisó de que quedaban diez segundos para salir al aire y el público se quedó en silencio mientras la banda que había en el plató tocaba algo a modo de entrada. El personal de la sala indicó al público que aplaudiera y todo el mundo lo hizo, siguiendo sus instrucciones, aplaudiendo y silbando hasta que la música terminó.  
  
\- Bueno, aquí estamos con Jensen y Jared. Hemos visto hace pocos días el último capitulo de vuestra serie Supernatural, que ha finalizado después de cinco temporadas con un gran éxito. ¿Creéis que la gente ha quedado satisfecha con el final?  
  
\- Bueno, en su gran mayoría creo que sí. - Esta vez Jensen tomó la palabra, ya era hora de que hiciera algo él también. - Es muy difícil contentar a todo el mundo, pero al menos por lo que la gente nos ha comentado hasta ahora, sí que están contentos. Creo que Erik hizo un gran trabajo con ese capítulo, dejando a casi todo el mundo satisfecho.  
  
\- ¿También a la comunidad wincest? - preguntó Jimmy con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.  
  
Ese era le momento. Jimmy se lo había servido en bandeja, Jared tenía que aprovecharlo porque seguro que no iban a tener un momento mejor para decirlo. Jensen le miró a los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Jared estaba pensando lo mismo.  
  
\- Bueno, verás Jimmy, yo antes de que sigamos con la entrevista, quiero decir algo a todos los espectadores que están viendo el programa.  
  
Jimmy le hizo una señal casi imperceptible con la cabeza a Jared, moviéndola de lado a lado. Jared se quedó callado durante medio segundo, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender por qué Jimmy le estaba diciendo que no siguiera hablando. ¡Pero si no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba decir! Aquello debían ser imaginaciones suyas, joder, Jensen debía de haberle contagiado los nervios, era lo único que les faltaba.  
  
Jared se inclinó un poco hacia delante con la intención de seguir hablando, pero en ese momento Jimmy le cortó, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.  
  
\- Bueno Jared, antes vas a tener que esperar un momento, porque vamos a ir unos minutos a publicidad y volvemos enseguida.  
  
La banda empezó a tocar dejando a Jared con la boca abierta y a Jensen a punto de darle un infarto. Joder, ¿pero tan dificil era decir una puta frase? Jensen estaba empezando a pensar que alguien les había maldecido o algo así, porque aquello no era ni medio normal, no sabía si tirarse de los pelos o echarse a llorar directamente.  
  
En cuanto el piloto rojo se apagó Jimmy se levantó de la silla, y con un escueto “seguirme” salió del plató en dirección a la sala de invitados, seguido de Jared y Jensen que se miraban como si no entendieran nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
  



	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 

En cuanto Jensen y Jared entraron en la sala de invitados, Jimmy cerró la puerta tras ellos y se giró para mirarles.  
  
\- Escucha Jared, no tienes que decir nada. No tienes que dar ninguna explicación. Mira, siento lo que ha pasado, esa oportunista ha estado a punto de meterte en un buen lío, pero te juro que ya lo hemos resuelto, y lo mejor es que tú no digas nada. No hace falta que aclares nada, lo mejor es que no hagas ni caso...  
  
\- Pero Jimmy, yo...  
  
\- No Jared, hazme caso. Llevo muchos años en esta profesión, y sé lo que estoy diciendo. Mira, hemos preparado una cosa para que todo quede como una broma y la gente se piense que todo estaba preparado y era parte del show. Tú no digas nada, esa tía no merece ni que te molestes en negarlo, porque... - en ese momento Jimmy se quedó callado un segundo como si una idea nueva empezara a abrirse paso por su cerebro y estuviera procesándola - Jared... ¿es mentira, no?  
  
Jared y Jensen estaban mirando a Jimmy con la boca abierta, intentando reiniciar sus cerebros después de que se les hubiera colgado el sistema por completo.  
  
\- ¿Qué? - Eso fue todo lo que pudieron generar las neuronas de Jared, que estaba totalmente alucinado. El incidente de la chica con el bebé, había quedado relegado a un rincón en su cabeza, para centrarse totalmente en anunciar su relación con Jensen, y Jimmy le había pillado totalmente descolocado.  
  
\- Lo de la chica, Jared. - Jimmy empezaba a mostrar signos de duda en su expresión. Pasaba su mirada de Jared a Jensen, esperando que alguno dijera algo, y rezando para que lo que había dicho aquella mujer no fuera cierto, porque viendo las caras de los dos actores, estaba empezando a dudarlo.  
  
\- ¡Claro que es mentira! - Jensen fue el primero en reaccionar. - Jimmy, esta tía es una zorra oportunista. Jared nunca me.... digo, él nunca habría hecho algo así. _“Joder, por poco vuelvo a meter la pata”_  
  
\- Jimmy, por supuesto que es mentira. - Jared por fin volvió a la vida. - En serio, es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a esa tía.  
  
\- Además es muy fea, Jared nunca se la tiraría. - Jimmy y Jared miraron a Jensen un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada. - ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Era muuuuy fea.  
  
El ambiente se relajó un poco y Jimmy pareció haberse quitado un peso de encima.  
  
\- En serio Jimmy, no te preocupes por eso. - dijo Jared también más relajado. - No era de eso de lo que quería hablar, solo pensaba decir que... que... bueno ya sabes, quería agradecer a los fans su apoyo al show y todas esas cosas.  
  
\- Vale, eso está muy bien. Puedes hacerlo cuando volvamos. Bueno chicos, tenéis diez minutos. Relajaos un poco. Os vendrán a llamar cuando sea la hora. - Dicho esto, Jimmy salió de la sala dejándoles solos.  
  
Jensen se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y soltando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. - ¡Jo-der! - En ese momento su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Jensen se incorporó, cogió el móvil y miró el número en la pantalla. - ¡Mierda!  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - Jared le miraba con cara de circunstancias.  
  
\- Mi madre.  
  
\- ¡Mierda!  
  
Los padres y los hermanos de Jared y Jensen eran los únicos que sabían lo que pensaban hacer esa noche durante el programa. Ellos se lo contaron para que no les pillara demasiado por sorpresa, aunque por supuesto todos conocían su relación y estaban invitados a la boda.  
  
\- Jared, por favor, contesta tú, dile que estoy en el baño o algo, ahora no puedo hablar con ella. - Jensen tenía el brazo estirado ofreciéndole a Jared el teléfono, que seguía vibrando.  
  
Jared cogió el teléfono y contestó. - Hola Dona.  
  
\- ¡Jared! ¿Y Jensen?  
  
\- Es que ahora mismo está en el baño.  
  
\- Jared, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién era esa chica?  
  
\- Eeeehhh, nadie Dona, en serio, es la primera vez en mi vida que la veo. Pero no te preocupes, Jimmy se ha hecho cargo de eso, tú no te preocupes por nada.  
  
\- ¿Jen está bien? - Jared miró a Jensen y le hizo señas indicándole que debería ponerse, su madre estaba preocupada. Finalmente Jensen accedió.  
  
\- Hola mamá.  
  
\- Jen, cariño ¿estás bien?  
  
\- Sí mamá, estoy perfectamente, estamos esperando a que terminen la pausa publicitaria para volver al plató. No te preocupes, que todo está bien.  
  
\- ¿Vais a hacerlo?  
  
\- Sí mamá. Claro que vamos a hacerlo. - Bien, con eso Dona tenía suficiente. Porque si las cosas no estuvieran bien, no anunciarían en público su compromiso, así que sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
\- Bien hijo, pues te dejo, estamos todos viendo la tele, estoy deseando que llegue el momento.   
  
_“Vale genial, con eso me has dejado mucho más tranquilo, joder”_ \- Sí mamá, yo también. - dijo Jensen cerrando los ojos. - Yo también. - Colgó el teléfono y miró a Jared.  
  
\- Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez, Jay, o si no, voy a acabar volviéndome loco.  
  
\- Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
  
En ese momento entró en la sala el regidor del programa.  
  
\- Malas noticias, chicos. La tormenta que hay sobre nuestro repetidor principal ha destrozado todo el sistema con un rayo. La emisión se ha cortado y no sabemos cuándo podremos volver al aire. Jimmy me ha pedido que os diga que vamos a esperar media hora, y si no se restablece, dejaremos el programa para mañana.  
  
\- Pero nosotros mañana no podemos. - dijo Jared con cara de desesperación.  
  
\- Joder es verdad, no me acordaba de lo vuestro de mañana. - El regidor se quedó pensativo un momento. - Bueno, dejarme hablar con Jimmy, a ver que día lo podríamos hacer, luego os comento. - Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta, dejándoles a los dos totalmente alucinados.  
  
Jensen se giró lentamente, colocándose justo frente a Jared, luego se inclinó hacia delante poco a poco, hasta tener la frente apoyada contra su pecho y empezó a lloriquear como un crío.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca desde que se montaron en el coche para volver a casa. Jared llevaba la mirada fija en la carretera mientras conducía, con el ceño medio fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, y Jensen tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje oscuro que se veía a través de la ventanilla.  
  
Finalmente, la señal no se pudo restablecer. Habían esperado media hora, en la sala de visitantes, Jared sentado intentando tomarse las cosas con calma, y Jensen paseando por la sala sin parar y resoplando cada quince segundos.  
  
Al cumplirse la media hora, Jimmy se presentó en la sala y les comunicó, que sintiéndolo mucho habían tenido que suspender el programa, y que les llamaría para invitarles otra noche, lo antes posible. Los dos se dirigieron al coche después de despedirse del personal y sin decir ni palabra se pusieron de camino a casa.  
  
Jared estaba decepcionado. Llevaba una semana imaginándose como sería el momento en que anunciara ante las cámaras su relación con Jensen, se había imaginado a los invitados del plató volviéndose locos, a Jimmy alucinado y la reacción de todo el mundo al conocer la noticia.  
  
Había imaginado que todo serían felicitaciones por su próxima boda, y que Jensen y él las recibirían juntos, sin preocuparse de si se miraban demasiado, o si se tocaban o se agarraban delante de todo el mundo.  
  
Pero como decía Jensen, parecía que estaban malditos o algo así. La noche no podía haber sido más desastrosa. Era como si el destino no quisiera que hicieran público lo suyo, y en ese momento tenía la sensación de que nunca iban a poder hacerlo, lo que le hacía sentirse muy decepcionado.  
  
Jensen por su parte, no estaba decepcionado, ni triste, ni nervioso. Estaba cabreado. Tan cabreado que tenía que apretar los puños metidos en los bolsillos para no liarse a puñetazos con toda la carrocería del coche.  
  
Había visto la mirada de Jared cuando por fin Jimmy les dijo que el programa no iba a seguir, y que tenían que irse a casa. A Jared se le había venido el mundo encima. Toda la ilusión que había puesto en aquel momento, se le había atragantado, y Jensen sabía que aquello le había hecho mucho daño.  
  
Bien. Pues nada, ni nadie le hacía daño a Jared si él podía evitarlo. Bueno, excepto él cada vez que metía la pata, pero eso era otra cosa, en esos casos él siempre buscaba la manera de arreglarlo. Así que, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Arreglarlo.  
  
\- Vamos a hacerlo mañana. - dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.  
  
El frenazo que pegó Jared fue descomunal. _“Joder, después de esto necesitamos uno de esos equipos de fórmula 1 para que nos cambien las cuatro ruedas en cinco segundos, porque fijo que no han quedado ni las llantas”_  
  
\- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! - Jared le miraba como si se acabara de volver loco. Jensen se giró y le miró con determinación a los ojos.  
  
\- He dicho que vamos a hacerlo mañana.  
  
  



	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 

\- ¡Jen, no podemos hacerlo mañana!  
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- Porque... porque... ¡porque no se puede hacer eso en la ceremonia de entrega de los Emmy!  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque... ¡joder! ¿Jen, sabes lo que estás diciendo? - Después de los primeros segundos en los que pensó que realmente su novio se había vuelto completamente loco, la parte más loca de su conciencia estaba empezando a decirle a gritos que aquello era una idea cojonuda, aunque todavía debía de estar matándose a golpes con su parte más racional, porque al segundo siguiente pensaba que era una auténtica locura. - Jen, en esas galas no se puede improvisar, te van a dar un guión en el que estará escrita hasta la última palabra que tengas que decir.  
  
\- Que le den por el culo al guión. Nosotros nos hacemos nuestro propio guión.  
  
Bien. La parte racional de su conciencia había caído por KO en el primer asalto. De hecho debía estar en coma y a punto de morir, porque la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Jared iluminó el vecindario entero. A Jensen incluso le extrañó que no saliera ningún vecino a protestar porque la luz le había despertado.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Vale, ¿entonces así te parece bien?  
  
\- Me parece perfecto. - Jensen tenía en su mano un folio con unas cuantas frases escritas.  
  
Habían llegado a casa y sin necesidad de decirse nada, los dos habían ido directos a la cocina. Jared fue derecho al refrigerador y sacó unas cervezas y algo para picar, mientras que Jensen sacaba de un cajón un folio y un bolígrafo.  
  
Media hora y tres cervezas después, habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo sobre su “guión” para la ceremonia de entrega de los Emmy. Los dos se miraron con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
\- Tío, ¿sabes lo que estás a punto de hacer? - Jared todavía no se podía creer que Jensen hubiera tenido esa idea. - El director de la gala se va a cagar en nosotros un millón de veces.  
  
\- Me da igual. Tú querías hacerlo a lo grande ¿no? Pues entonces lo hacemos a lo grande.  
  
Jared sintió que el corazón se le encogía un poquito. Sabía que Jensen era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, pero también sabía que aquello le iba a costar mucho hacerlo.  
  
\- ¿Y no te va a dar un ataque de pánico ni nada?  
  
\- Pues probablemente sí, pero da igual, tú ya sabes como hacer que se me pasen los ataques de pánico.  
  
Jared acercó su silla hasta la de Jensen, hasta que una de sus piernas quedó entre las de él y le quitó el folio de las manos dejándolo encima de la mesa. - Sí, tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo. - Dijo hablando en voz baja. - Pero creo que no nos vendría mal... - Jared empezó a soltar los botones de la camisa de Jensen lentamente, - ...practicar un poco... - se inclinó hasta posar los labios en su cuello, - ...por si el ataque es muy fuerte.  
  
Jensen dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y subió su mano hasta la cabeza de Jared, agarrándole del pelo y sujetándole en esa posición para que siguiera con lo que había empezado.  
  
\- Creo que el ataque puede ser muy fuerte, porque va a haber mucha gente allí.  
  
\- Bien, - Jared bajó con su lengua desde la oreja, recorriendo la mandíbula de Jensen hasta llegar a su barbilla, - entonces tendremos que practicar en condiciones. - Se levantó y cogiendo a Jensen de la mano, tiró de él para que hiciera lo mismo, y empezó a andar hacia la habitación.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Al día siguiente se despertaron cuando el sol ya estaba muy alto en el cielo. En parte porque la noche había sido bastante “movidita”, y en parte porque ninguno de los dos había dormido demasiado bien las noches anteriores. Jensen por culpa de sus nervios, y Jared porque se daba cuenta de que Jensen no dormía.  
  
El primero en levantarse fue Jared, que después de disfrutar un rato tumbado en la cama, con Jensen enroscado en su cuerpo, se soltó de él con cuidado y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. Luego bajó a la cocina a comer algo y llamó a su madre para explicarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior con el programa.  
  
\- Sí mamá, no te preocupes por nada, estamos bien. - Su madre le contó que en el programa de la mañana de la ABC habían salido las imágenes de “La Zorra”, diciendo que su hijo era de Jared, pero que Jimmy llamó inmediatamente para desmentir que aquello fuera cierto, y diciendo que había sido todo una broma del programa, que no se pudo aclarar por el corte en la emisión.  
  
\- Bueno cariño, pues os vemos esta noche en la tele. Seguro que salís guapísimos.  
  
\- Claro mamá, me alegro de que lo vayáis a ver. - Esta vez habían decidido no decirle nada a nadie, para no crear falsas expectativas. Después de la experiencia en el show de Jimmy Kimmel, preferían no arriesgarse.  
  
Una hora después Jensen apareció en la cocina, con cara relajada y estirándose como un gato.  
  
\- Hola guapo. - Jared estaba terminando de recoger la cocina. - Han llamado los de la sastrería. Han dicho que ya han enviado los esmoquin al teatro, que estarán allí para que nos cambiemos al llegar.  
  
\- Genial, no me apetecía nada ir vestido de pingüino desde aquí.  
  
\- No sé por qué, estas muy guapo de pingüino.  
  
Pasaron lo que quedaba del día relajados, viendo la tele y ensayando su “declaración” para la noche, lo que les provocó varios ataques de risa, y cuando llegó la hora, se arreglaron para salir hacia el teatro en el que tendría lugar la ceremonia de entrega de los premios.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Jay, no corras. Vamos con tiempo de sobra.  
  
\- No estoy corriendo, Jen. Además, vete a saber el tráfico que vamos a encontrar para llegar, mejor adelantar un poco ahora, por si luego tenemos problemas.  
  
\- Problemas vamos a tener como nos pare la policía por ir demasiado rápido.  
  
\- Joder Jen, ni siquiera lo digas, te juro que si vuelve a pasar algo raro esta noche, me suicido, me pego un tiro directamente.  
  
\- Vale, pero hazlo donde yo no pueda verte, me da repelús la sangre.  
  
\- ¿Es que no te vas a suicidar conmigo?  
  
\- No va a hacer falta. Si pasa algo raro me va a dar un infarto y voy a morir en el acto.  
  
\- Entonces te da igual lo de la sangre, porque no la vas a ver.  
  
\- También tienes razón. Por cierto ¿Qué premio es el que damos nosotros?  
  
\- Jen, tío. - Jared no pudo contener una carcajada. - Si te oye el director de la gala, preguntando eso a estas alturas le matas del disgusto.  
  
\- Ya, es que nunca me acuerdo, es algo de serie dramática ¿no? ¿Actriz principal?  
  
\- Joder, anda que estás tú como para improvisar, si te llegan a soltar en el escenario sin guión, la lías parda. - Jared no podía parar de reír, y Jensen se contagió, por lo que acabaron los dos llorando de la risa.  
  
\- Bueno, - Jensen cogió aire entre risa y risa para no morir asfixiado, - entonces al final ¿qué premio damos?  
  
Jared se quedó con la respuesta en la boca, porque justo en ese momento, se oyó una especie de explosión que Jensen hubiera jurado que sonó dentro del coche, y medio segundo después, el coche se escoró hacia la izquierda, invadiendo el carril contrario.  
  
Jared se movía por instinto, sus manos giraban el volante a un lado y a otro mientras él veía los coches acercándose de frente como a mil por hora, y de repente desaparecer cuando daba un nuevo volantazo. Y eso que estaba en disposición de jurar que no era su cerebro el que estaba ordenando a sus manos hacer aquello, porque estaba totalmente en blanco, y absolutamente seguro de que iban a morir.  
  
Mientras, Jensen, se había quedado paralizado, con la espalda y la cabeza pegadas al respaldo de su asiento y agarrado a algo sólido que sus manos habían encontrado y que no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que era, porque en su mente solo había sitio para una idea. Una parada en boxes donde un equipo cambiaba las cuatro ruedas del coche en cinco segundos. _“Mierda la rueda a reventado porque Jared se comió ayer la mitad con el jodido frenazo que dio yendo para casa. Y encima vamos a morir y no voy a poder echarle la bronca”._  
  
En ese momento un camión enorme apareció frente a ellos, Jared pisó el freno del coche con los dos pies a la vez, como si eso les fuera a hacer frenar antes, y a la vez pegó un volantazo hacia la derecha, después de eso, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.  
  
Para entonces Jensen, ya tenía los ojos cerrados, y cuando oyó el grito de Jared (que ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba gritando), cerró con fuerza los puños, y se encogió, tirando con fuerza de lo que fuera que estaba agarrando con su mano izquierda.  
  
 _“Joder, y al final nos quedamos sin decir que nos íbamos a casar”_  
  
  
  



	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 

Por suerte para los dos, la “cosa sólida” que Jensen tenía agarrada con su mano izquierda, era el freno de mano. Así que cuando se encogió instintivamente para recibir el golpe, tiró de él, bloqueando las ruedas traseras del coche.  
  
Con las ruedas traseras bloqueadas, y el volantazo que había dado Jared justo antes de cerrar los ojos, el coche derrapó y se puso a hacer trompos, se desplazó girando como una peonza hacia la izquierda, hasta chocar con el muro de ese lado, del que salió despedido hacia la derecha, sin dejar de girar. Cruzó los dos carriles para cada dirección que tenía la carretera, esquivando milagrosamente a todos los coches de los cuatro carriles, hasta terminar en el arcén de la parte derecha de la vía, a escasos dos metros del terraplén que caía hasta el río.  
  
Jared y Jensen seguían con los ojos cerrados. Jared agarrado al volante como si fuera a salvarle la vida y Jensen encogido en su asiento y todavía agarrado al freno de mano. Cuando el cerebro de Jensen fue capaz de procesar que ya no se estaban moviendo, este levantó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse.  
  
\- ¿Jay?  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¿Estamos muertos?  
  
\- Creo que no. - No era que estuviera muy convencido, pero sentía su corazón latiendo tan fuerte, que casi podía verlo moviéndose debajo de su camiseta. - ¿A los muertos no les late el corazón, no?  
  
\- Que yo sepa no. – dijo Jensen con la voz todavía temblorosa.  
  
\- Entonces yo estoy vivo.  
  
\- Vale, entonces, quiero decirte una cosa.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¡ERES UN GILIPOLLAS! ¡CASI NOS MATAMOS POR TU CULPA!  
  
\- ¡¡¿QUÉEEEE?!!  
  
\- ¡Tío, se ha reventado la rueda por el frenazo que diste ayer cuando íbamos a casa, que dejaste tanta goma en la carretera que parecía recién asfaltada!  
  
\- ¿A sí? ¿Y quién tuvo la culpa de que yo diera ese frenazo, eh? ¡Tú y tus ideas de bombero! Decir que nos vamos a casar, en mitad de la gala de los Emmy. ¡Coño, te pilló el rato inspirado!  
  
\- Ah, ¿te parece una idea de bombero? ¡Perfecto, pues entonces olvídala!  
  
\- ¡Y una mierda que la voy a olvidar! ¡Ahora te jodes y apechugas con ello!  
  
\- ¡Pues vale!  
  
\- ¡Pues vale!  
  
Durante un momento, los dos se quedaron callados, mirando por la luna delantera del coche hacia fuera, y respirando como si fueran dos locomotoras, hasta que Jensen rompió el silencio.  
  
\- Lo siento.  
  
\- Yo también.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- Creo que sí. ¿Y tú?  
  
\- Si, estoy bien. ¿Te vas a suicidar?  
  
\- No sé. ¿Te ha dado un infarto?  
  
\- Todavía no.  
  
\- Vale, pues entonces espero.  
  
En ese momento se oyó el sonido de una sirena acercándose, y un segundo después un coche de policía paró en el arcén delante de ellos.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Media hora.  
  
Llevaban casi media hora in tentando convencer al agente de policía que iba en el coche, de que no eran dos kamikazes de esos que se meten en las autopistas en dirección contraria, para ver cuántos kilómetros son capaces de recorrer. Incluso llegó a esposarles por si acaso intentaban escapar.  
  
Jared, usó su mirada de cachorro y su sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras le preguntaba al policía si nunca había visto Supernatural, a lo que el agente contestó muy serio, que él no veía la tele, que eso embrutecía a las personas.  
  
Ahí Jared perdió toda capacidad de convicción, y miró a Jensen con un gesto que indicaba que lo dejaba en sus manos, a ver si tenía más suerte.  
  
Jensen, dedicó unos segundos a pensar cuál podía ser la mejor estrategia para convencer a aquel hombre de que no eran más que unos buenos ciudadanos con muy mala suerte, pero pronto decidió que no había estrategia que valiera.  
  
Directamente se puso a suplicar.  
  
\- Agente, por favor, se lo suplico, si quiere me pongo de rodillas para pedírselo. – Y se puso de rodillas. - Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes para poder llegar a esa ceremonia, porque sino, le juro, que me voy a volver loco. Me va a dar un infarto y luego mi novio se va a suicidar, pegándose un tiro en la cabeza. Porque este es mi novio, llevamos dos años juntos, ¿y sabe? La semana pasada decidimos….  
  
A esas alturas, Jared, que seguía esposado, estaba mirando a Jensen con la boca abierta, mientras intentaba convencer a su cerebro para que le sacara de aquel sueño. Porque aquello tenía que ser un sueño. Uno de esos sueños, raros de cojones, que se tienen a veces. Jensen esposado, arrodillado en el suelo, suplicando desesperado a un agente de policía que le dejara marcharse para decirle a varios millones de personas que él era su novio.  
  
Definitivamente era un sueño, solo podía ser eso… o no… a lo mejor…  
  
\- Joder Jen, estamos muertos.  
  
\- ¿Quéeee? – Jensen le estaba mirando como si fuera a llamar inmediatamente a un loquero para que le enfundaran en una camisa de fuerza. De hecho, si no fuera porque estaba esposado, seguramente ya estaría llamando.  
  
\- Tío, mírate. ¿Crees que tú, en tu vida real, habrías hecho algo como esto? Estás esposado, arrodillado delante de un poli, suplicándole. Joder, si casi parece una escena de una peli porno.  
  
Cuando dijo eso, Jensen volvió a mirar hacia delante horrorizado, dándose cuenta de que su cara quedaba a un palmo aproximadamente de la bragueta del policía.  
  
\- Joder, perdón. – Jensen se levantó como una exhalación, poniéndose colorado hasta la raíz del pelo. – Lo siento, de verdad, es que…  
  
En ese momento llegó otro coche de policía que paró delante del anterior, y de él salieron dos agentes más. Se acercaron a ellos y tras mirarles de arriba abajo, uno de ellos le dijo al que no veía la tele, que quería hablar con él a solas. Los dos se retiraron unos metros hasta colocarse detrás del coche, y poco después el último policía que había llegado volvió hasta donde estaban Jared y Jensen con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
\- Qué ¿Llegando tarde a la entrega de los Emmy?  
  
Por suerte para ellos, el agente en cuestión era un fan friki de Supernatural, y por supuesto sabía que esa noche tenían que estar en la ceremonia de entrega de los Emmy, así que en cuanto le explicaron lo que había pasado con el coche y le dijeron que tenían que llegar al teatro en menos de un cuarto de hora, les pidió un par de autógrafos y les puso un coche patrulla con luces y sirena para llegar hasta el teatro.  
  
Se pasaron todo el viaje pidiéndose perdón el uno al otro por haberse gritado, por haberse dicho las cosas que se habían dicho, por el accidente, por echarse la culpa, y casi, casi, por existir. El policía que iba conduciendo estuvo a punto de morir por una sobredosis de azúcar.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta en el coche patrulla, con la sirena puesta y armando un escándalo de primera. Por supuesto, todas las cámaras de televisión allí presentes, apuntaron hacia el coche cuando la puerta se abrió y Jared y Jensen se disponían a bajar a toda velocidad.  
  
\- Mierda Jay.  
  
\- No lo pienses Jen. Olvídalo.  
  
\- Joder, ye me estoy imaginando los titulares.  
  
\- De eso nada, tú y yo les vamos a dar un titular mucho mejor.  
  
\- Sí, es verdad. – Jensen sonrió y salió del coche, dirigiéndose a la puerta del teatro sin pararse a hablar con nadie, ni mirar a ningún sitio más que al suelo, justo delante de sus pies.  
  
Una vez dentro, los dos se dirigieron a una persona de la organización que estaba en el hall para preguntarle por sus trajes.  
  
Bien, lo habían conseguido.  
  
  



	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 

\- Hola buenas noches, sé que venimos un poco tarde, pero es que hemos tenido un accidente de tráfico, lo siento de verdad. - Jensen hablaba a toda velocidad intentando perder el menor tiempo posible. - Nuestros trajes deben estar por aquí, los han enviado esta mañana de la sastrería.  
  
La chica que tenían delante con una credencial que decía “Organización”, les miró a uno y a otro como si fueran dos bichos raros y le estuvieran hablando en ruso.  
  
\- Perdón. ¿Ustedes son…?  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos medio desesperado. _“Joder, por lo menos podían asegurarse de que la gente que trabaje en la gala de los Emmy vea la tele, coño”_ \- Perdón, Ackles, Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecky, entregamos el Emmy a la mejor actriz secundaria de serie dramática.  
  
\- Serie cómica. - Intervino Jared. - Es serie cómica. Y es el mejor actor secundario. - Termino con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos dirigida a la chica para convencerle del todo.  
  
Pero la chica como que no estaba en absoluto convencida. Les miraba como si fueran los dos típicos jetas que intentan colarse en todas partes a base de echarle cara al asunto, y por supuesto, “a ella no le iban a engañar tan fácilmente”.  
  
\- Los actores que entregan los premios están ya todos dentro, en la sala correspondiente. Estaban todos citados hace una hora.  
  
\- Lo sé, lo sé. - Jared empezó a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. Otro contratiempo más y de verdad que iba a ser a él a quien le diera el infarto en lugar de a Jensen. - Vera, ya se lo ha dicho mi compañero, hemos tenido un accidente de tráfico, por eso llegamos tarde. De hecho nos ha traído un coche patrulla.  
  
\- ¿Un coche patrulla? ¿Están arrestados? ¿Han atropellado a alguien? Porque si es así tendré que hablar con el director de la gala para que tome una decisión al respecto. No sé si sería conveniente...  
  
\- ¡NO! No, escuche, escuche. No hemos atropellado a nadie, ni estamos arrestados. Simplemente, el agente de policía que se presentó tras el accidente, fue tan amable de traernos hasta aquí para que pudiéramos llegar a la entrega de los premios. - Jensen hablaba con los puños apretados. Era eso o romperle la nariz a aquella chica de un puñetazo. _“¿Pero cómo pueden contratar a gente tan incompetente?”_  
  
La chica levantó un portafolios que tenía en la mano y se puso a mirarlo detenidamente.  
  
\- ¿Cómo han dicho que se llaman?  
  
Jared se dio la vuelta intentando controlarse un poco y soltó aire como si fuera una locomotora. - Ackles. - Oyó que contestaba Jensen. - Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki.  
  
\- ¿Padaqué?  
  
Jared resopló como un caballo. - Dios Jen, ¿si me detienen por asesinato prometes ir a verme a la cárcel?  
  
\- Te lo prometo.  
  
La chica abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso atrás con cara de miedo. Justo en ese momento, apareció el director de la gala por una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo.  
  
\- Chicos, chicos, joder, ¿se puede saber dónde estabais? Vamos, deberíais haber llegado hace una hora, está todo el mundo preparado ya.  
  
\- Llevamos aquí un rato, pero tu “amiga”, no nos dejaba pasar. - Jensen lo dijo mientras fulminaba a la chica con la mirada. Había estado a punto de provocarle otro ataque, y en los últimos tres días ya había cubierto el cupo.  
  
El director se giró hacia la chica - Lina, vete a buscar los trajes de los chicos en sastrería, y llévaselos a la zona de vestuario, que andamos fatal de tiempo. - Luego volvió a mirar a Jared y Jensen. - Vamos chicos, seguidme, que habéis estado a punto de provocarme un ataque de nervios. Ya me veía buscando sustitutos para vosotros.  
  
\- Ya lo siento Alan, pero es que hemos tenido un accidente de tráfico, y...  
  
\- ¿Un accidente? ¿Estáis bien? ¿No os dará por desmayaros en mitad de la ceremonia o algo así, no?  
  
\- Alan, en serio, hemos tenido un día muy malo, en realidad varios días muy malos, así que solo queremos salir ahí, dar el premio y marcharnos a casa cuanto antes, ¿será posible? - Jared le miraba con su mirada de cachorro que por supuesto convenció al director y le hizo olvidarse de todos sus problemas.  
  
\- Vale chicos, vestiros y pasar por maquillaje. Cuando os toque entrar, yo vendré a buscaros y os traeré el sobre con el nombre del ganador. Ah, ¿Tenéis los guiones?  
  
\- Eeehh, sí, claro, sí, los llevo aquí en el bolsillo. - Jensen miró a Jared, y este se dio cuenta de inmediato de que los nervios empezaban a hacer acto de presencia en su novio.  
  
\- Sí, los tenemos Alan, no te preocupes por nada. Tú vete a seguir con lo tuyo que seguro estás liadísimo, nosotros estaremos listos para cuando nos toque entrar.  
  
\- Bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato. - Alan les dejó esperando a que Lina llegara con los trajes para vestirse.  
  
\- Eh, eh, tranquilo. – Jared agarró la cara de Jensen con sus manos y le miró a los ojos. – Ya está todo ¿vale?, estamos aquí, hemos llegado a tiempo, y todo va bien.  
  
\- Sí, vale, estoy tranquilo. – Jensen soltó aire lentamente. – Sí, tienes razón, todo va bien.  
  
\- Vale, entonces siéntate y espera tranquilamente a que nos traigan los trajes.  
  
En cuanto Jensen apoyó el culo en el sofá que había al fondo de la sala, Lina entró por la puerta. – Lo siento chicos, hay un problema. No están los trajes.  
  
Todos tuvieron suerte de que Jensen no tuviera una motosierra a mano en ese momento, porque si hubiera sido así, lo de Jason en Viernes 13, habría parecido un capítulo light de Barrio Sésamo. Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado como si hubiera sido catapultado hacia delante, y paró aproximadamente a tres centímetros de la cara de Lina.  
  
La chica palideció en medio segundo hasta quedar del tono perfecto para interpretar a la novia cadáver sin necesidad de maquillaje. Estaba convencida de que aquel loco que había sido arrestado por atropellar a alguien (probablemente un inocente niño de 3 ó 4 años), iba a matarle en ese mismo instante.  
  
Jared reaccionó con suficiente rapidez, y antes de que Jensen pudiera hacer nada, metió su cuerpo entre él y la chica, y agarrándole de los hombros, le llevó otra vez hasta el sofá, donde le dejó sentado bufando como un toro a punto de embestir. Luego volvió a donde estaba Lina, que seguía totalmente paralizada, y empezó a hablarle enseñándole su mirada “soyuncachorritoperdidoquenecesitacariño”.  
  
\- Oye… mira… ¿cómo te llamabas?  
  
\- Li…lina – dijo ella todavía conteniendo el aliento por el susto.  
  
\- Mira Lina, - Jared empezó a hablar en un tono tranquilo y amistoso - Dentro de veinte minutos, tenemos que subirnos a ese escenario para dar un premio. Nuestros trajes, tienen que estar por aquí, porque la sastrería los ha enviado esta mañana, así que por favor, vete a hablar con el responsable de vestuario, o quien sea que se encargue de esas cosas, y pregúntale por nuestros trajes, que estoy absolutamente seguro de que van a aparecer. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
\- S-sí, claro.  
  
\- Muy bien, y si el responsable de vestuario no encuentra los trajes, le llamas a Alan, y le dices el problema que tenemos ¿Bien?  
  
\- Es que Alan está muy ocupado, ha dicho que no se le moleste si no es importante.  
  
La chica parecía llevar ese mensaje grabado a fuego en el cerebro, porque lo soltó como una autómata, totalmente convencida. _“Joder tengo que decirle a Alan que deje de hacerles la lobotomía a sus empleados”._  
  
\- Ya lo sé guapa, pero es que ESTO es importante. ¿Qué crees que va a pensar Alan, si Jensen y yo salimos a ese escenario tal y como vamos vestidos? – Eso pareció convencer a la chica, porque solo de imaginárselo puso cara de horror, y dando media vuelta, salió corriendo de la sala dispuesta a encontrar los trajes aunque fuera en el fin del mundo.  
  
Jared se acercó al sofa donde Jensen seguía sentado, agarrándose las rodillas para contenerse y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. – Eh Jen, tranquilo, verás como enseguida encuentra los trajes.  
  
\- ¿Y si no los encuentra?  
  
\- Entonces la mato.  
  
  



	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 

Los diez minutos que tardó Lina en volver con sus trajes en la mano, fueron los más largos de la vida de Jared y Jensen. Jensen levantaba la mirada continuamente hacia un reloj que había en la pared, y cada vez que lo hacía y la aguja había avanzado un minuto más, murmuraba algo entre dientes, que Jared no estaba seguro si era un padre nuestro o una nueva forma que había encontrado de matar a Lina lentamente.  
  
Cada vez que Jared oía cómo Jensen empezaba a murmurar, le pasaba la mano por la espalda, acariciándole, intentando calmarle un poco, y a la vez empezaba a rezar para que Jensen no explotara definitivamente desintegrándose en pequeñas partículas a lo largo de toda la sala. Porque la verdad era que Jensen tenía toda la pinta de una bomba nuclear a punto de explotar, si le hubieran pintado el símbolo de energía nuclear en la frente habría estado de lo más conjuntadito.  
  
Unos tres minutos y doce resoplidos después de que se fuera Lina, aparecieron dos chicas responsables del maquillaje. Les echaron la bronca durante un rato por haber llegado tan tarde, les pidieron unos autógrafos, y luego cada una de ellas empezó a maquillar a uno de los chicos, lo que entretuvo a Jensen durante unos minutos, para alivio de Jared y seguramente de gran parte de la humanidad.  
  
Gracias a la sesión de maquillaje, Jensen fue capaz de contener sus niveles de radiación hasta que Lina, justo en el momento en que terminaban de ponerles “guapos”, apareció con una sonrisa triunfal y sus trajes en la mano.  
  
\- Que conste que los he encontrado de milagro. - dijo toda orgullosa. - Ya los habían empaquetado para devolverlos a la sastrería, pensando que ya no veníais.  
  
Los dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se levantaron de sus sillas, como si estuvieran echando una carrera, para coger sus trajes.  
  
\- Bien, muchas gracias Lina, ahora vamos a vestirnos, gracias de verdad.  
  
Los dos se volvieron a quedar solos, y se pusieron cada uno su esmoquin lo más rápido posible, cuando terminaron, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un rato.  
  
\- Estás muy guapo. - dijo Jared sin apartar la mirada de Jensen.  
  
\- Bueno, tú tampoco estás nada mal.  
  
\- ¿Listo?  
  
\- Listo.  
  
\- Bien. - Jared se acercó a Jensen y le besó suavemente en los labios. - Ahora relájate y disfruta.  
  
\- De acuerdo.  
  
\- Vamos, será mejor que vayamos con los otros.  
  
Los dos salieron de la sala de vestuario y se dirigieron hacia el salón donde esperaban los actores que iban a entregar los premios a los ganadores.  
  
\- Oye, entonces al final ¿qué premio es el que damos?  
  
\- Jensen de verdad, eres un auténtico desastre. Vamos a darle el premio a Jeremy.  
  
\- ¿Jeremy Piven?  
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Y como sabes que es a él si todavía no nos han dado el sobre?  
  
\- Porque siempre gana él, Jen. Se ha llevado el premio los últimos tres años, y este no va a ser distinto.  
  
\- Genial. Se lo merece. El tío es un monstruo.  
  
\- Por cierto, me debe una cena.  
  
\- ¿Y eso?  
  
\- El año pasado me encontré con él y le aposté una cena a que se volvía a llevar el Emmy. El decía que tres años seguidos eran demasiado.  
  
En ese momento entraron en la sala donde el resto de los actores esperaban su turno. Saludaron a unos cuantos conocidos, y luego se quedaron mirando en las pantallas cómo iba transcurriendo la ceremonia.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared estaba sentado en un sofá, mirando en la pantalla la gala de entrega de premios, que estaba transcurriendo con total normalidad, sin sobresaltos y aunque pareciera increíble, dentro del horario previsto.  
  
Jensen había ido al baño un momento antes _“no sea que me entren ganas justo cuando nos toque salir y me lo acabe haciendo encima delante de varios millones de personas”,_ y mientras, Jared había estado charlando con Dominic Purcel que también esperaba su turno.  
  
En ese momento, Alan le llamó y Dominic se dirigió a la parte trasera del escenario con el sobre del premiado en la mano. Una vez se quedó solo, Jared miró hacia el pasillo donde estaban los baños. _“Que coño estará haciendo Jen, lleva un buen rato allí dentro”._  
  
Jared esperó un par de minutos más, sin apartar la mirada del pasillo, sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a formarle un nudo en el estómago. _“Joder Jen, tú quieres acabar conmigo”._ Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia los baños.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- ¿Jen?  
  
\- ¡Jay! ¡Jay estoy aquí! - La voz de Jensen salía de una de las cabinas que había en el baño de hombres.  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¡Sal de una vez!  
  
\- No puedo. - La voz de Jensen era una mezcla de desesperación, ganas de llorar y derrota.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que no puedes? - Jared empezó a sentir que la sangre se le calentaba. Ya estaba harto de todo aquello. - Sal ahora mismo Jen, o te juro que no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra en mi vida.  
  
\- ¡Es que no puedo, joder!  
  
\- Jensen, como me vengas otra vez con el rollo de los nervios, te juro que te mato. ¡Sal de ahí!  
  
\- ¡Que no son los nervios coño! ¡Que no puedo salir! ¡Se ha atascado la puerta!  
  
Jared apoyó la frente contra la puerta de la cabina en la que estaba metido Jensen y exhaló lentamente, intentando que no le diera un ataque de nervios, luego se incorporó, y empezó a andar por el baño mientras la rabia se iba adueñando de su estómago, y se propagaba por todo su cuerpo.  
  
De repente giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando la puerta de la cabina con cara de asesino en serie, y con un grito digno de Jackie Chan se abalanzó contra la puerta, con el hombro derecho por delante, embistiendo como un toro.  
  
Quedó claro que aquel baño estaba diseñado para recibir un trato más “delicado”, y la madera cedió ante el golpe. Las bisagras saltaron y Jared se llevó por delante la puerta, y de paso a Jensen que estaba justo detrás, dejándole sentado sobre el retrete con la puerta y todo un Jared de dos metros encima.  
  
\- ¡Aaaauuuu! Tío, podías avisar para que me apartara.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- ¡Jared y Jensen! - Alan entró en la sala con un sobre en la mano y gritando sus nombres a voz en grito. - ¿Alguien ha visto a Jared y a Jensen?  
  
\- Estaban aquí hace un momento.  
  
\- ¡Jared! ¡Jensen! – Alan puso cara de querer echarse a llorar y volvió a recorrer con la vista toda la sala buscándoles, como si un tío de dos metros y grande como un armario empotrado pudiera pasar desapercibido.  
  
De repente, pareció que algo se estaba derrumbando en la zona de los baños. Alan salió corriendo hacia allí y abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres que estaba el primero. Todo en orden. Entonces se dirigió al segundo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jared en mitad del baño, con una puerta en las manos y a Jensen saliendo de una de las cabinas agarrándose la zona lumbar con un gesto de dolor.  
  
\- Pero bueno chicos, ¿es que queréis acabar conmigo?  
  
\- Vaya, lo siento Alan. - dijo Jared mientras dejaba la puerta en el suelo y apoyada contra la pared. – Es que se había atascado la puerta y Jen no podía salir.  
  
Alan resopló e hizo un gesto con su mano como queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado. – Dejar que os vea. Perfectos, estáis sensacionales. Eso sí, habéis estado a punto de provocarme un infarto. Primero llegáis una hora tarde, luego Lina me viene diciendo que vuestros trajes se han perdido, y ahora esto. No creo que os vuelva a llamar para ninguna gala.  
  
Jared hizo un puchero exagerado y le puso ojitos de cachorro.  
  
\- No Jared, conmigo eso no te vale, tengo que cuidar mi salud.  
  
Alan le entregó el sobre a Jared y les acompaño hasta una zona justo detrás del escenario desde la que tendrían que salir cuando el presentador de la gala dijera sus nombres.  
  
\- Por favor no os mováis de aquí, quiero seguir vivo cuando acabe la gala. Os toca entrar en dos minutos.  
  
  



	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 

Alan les entregó un micrófono de mano a cada uno y se puso a darles instrucciones a la velocidad de la luz. - Cuando el presentador diga vuestros nombres, entráis por aquí y vais derechos hasta el atril que está en el centro del escenario. Decís vuestras frases, nombráis a los nominados y luego abrís el sobre y decís el nombre del ganador. Cuando suba al escenario le saludáis, le felicitáis, le dais uno de los micros, y vosotros os retiráis unos pasos hacia atrás mientras él dice sus agradecimientos. Luego os acercáis a él y salís los tres por la salida que hay al otro lado del escenario. ¿Entendido?  
  
Jared y Jensen estaban mirando hacia el escenario fijamente, los dos moviendo las piernas como si estuvieran atacados de los nervios.  
  
\- Chicos, ¿me habéis oído?  
  
\- ¿Eh? – Jared se giró y miró a Alan que empezaba a sentir cómo su úlcera de estómago protestaba. – Sí Alan, sí, entendido todo.  
  
\- Vale, confío en vosotros chicos, no me defraudéis, y sobre todo, no me provoquéis un infarto.  
  
Alan se dio media vuelta y se alejó, seguramente en busca de algún otro actor al que preparar para su intervención en la gala.  
  
Jared miró a Jensen con una sonrisa enorme en la boca, todo estaba listo. No se lo podía creer... no… no… no se podía creer la cara que acababa de poner Jensen. Porque una de dos, o le había dado un ataque de cagalera y se lo había hecho encima, o tenían problemas, OTRA VEZ.  
  
\- Jen, dime que has visto un fantasma o algo así.  
  
\- Jay… yo… lo siento…  
  
\- ¡¿Me quieres decir qué coño es lo que sientes Jen?!  
  
\- El guión... no lo tengo…  
  
\- Joder Jen, que susto me has dado – Jared parecía haberse relajado – No necesitamos para nada el guión ¿recuerdas? – la última palabra la acompañó de una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
\- No Jay… NUESTRO guión.  
  
\- ¡QUÉEEEEE!  
  
\- Lo siento – Jensen se había tapado la cara con las dos manos, y estaba intentando desaparecer, como por arte de magia.  
  
\- ¡Joder Jen! ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! ¿Dónde tienes el guión?  
  
\- En mis vaqueros.  
  
\- ¡En serio Jen, parece que lo haces adrede, cualquiera diría que lo que estás haciendo es sabotear nuestra boda! ¡Si querías darme por el culo podías haber esperado a la noche y me habría dejado!  
  
En ese momento se acercó el regidor a ellos, indicándoles que subieran hasta el último de los escalones que llevaban al escenario.  
  
\- Un momento. – Jensen le miró con ojos suplicantes. – Tengo que coger algo de mi pantalón.  
  
\- Lo siento chico, ya no hay tiempo para eso. – El regidor les empujó hacia delante haciéndoles subir las escaleras hasta que estuvieron al borde del escenario.  
En ese momento, Jensen reunió el valor suficiente como para mirar a Jared a los ojos, y se le partió el alma. Jared tenía los ojos llorosos, pero en ellos, no se veía ni enfado, ni rabia, ni desesperación por intentar arreglar aquello. Solo había tristeza y derrota. Se había dado por vencido.  
  
En ese momento, el presentador del programa dijo sus nombres, y los dos avanzaron por el escenario hasta llegar al atril que había en el centro, tal y como les había indicado Alan. Jared miró al público y desplegó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Y totalmente falsa.  
  
Saludó al público, y sin siquiera pestañear se sacó de la manga una excusa desternillante para justificar que no tuvieran el guión. La gente ya se estaba partiendo de la risa con él.   
  
Le iba a dejar. Jensen estaba absolutamente convencido de que le iba a dejar. Después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 2 días, y con la guinda de su última metedura de pata, estaba claro que Jared no iba a querer volver a mirarle a la cara en toda su vida. Esa mirada de derrota en sus ojos justo antes de subir al escenario, no hablaba solo del hecho de anunciar su compromiso, hablaba del compromiso en sí.  
  
Jared llevaba dos años aguantándole sus meteduras de pata, sus inseguridades y su carácter soso, y estaba claro que esos dos días habían terminado con su paciencia. Al menos para Jensen estaba claro. ¿Y qué podía hacer él para remediarlo? ¿Acaso tenía alguna posibilidad de arreglar aquel último desastre?  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Por su parte, Jared estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso. Había subido al escenario con un cabreo de tres pares de narices, y un disgusto más grande todavía. Habría estrangulado a Jensen allí mismo. Cuando llegó junto al micro, ya había tomado la determinación de no dirigirle la palabra al menos en una semana, y por supuesto nada de sexo, se iba a ir a dormir al sofá. Aquello no lo iba a arreglar tan fácil.  
  
Intentó desconectarse un poco de todo aquello y miró al público, concentrándose todo lo que su cerebro le permitía (que en ese momento no era mucho) en salir airoso con su entrega del premio. Soltó un par de frases y miró a Jensen de reojo, para ver si tenía intención de hacer algo o simplemente se iba a quedar allí como un florero.  
  
Y mejor ni le hubiera mirado.  
  
Jensen no estaba.  
  
Bueno, su cuerpo sí que estaba, pero Jared estaba dispuesto a jurar que su mente no. Incluso tuvo hacer un chiste para justificar la cara que tenía en aquel momento, porque cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente ido. Ido y hecho polvo. Jared dijo entre risas que estaba disgustado porque no le habían nominado. Jensen probablemente se habría enfadado con él por ponerse a hacer chistes sobre su estado.  
  
Si le hubiera oído.  
  
Pero Jared estaba absolutamente seguro de que no había oído nada de lo que decía. Por la expresión de su cara, quedaba claro que su mente debía estar por lo menos a tres millones de años luz. Toda su expresión decía CULPABLE a gritos, y tenía la mirada perdida entre el público, mientras sus manos se agarraban al atril con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaban totalmente blancos. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
Jared empezó a pensar que tal vez se había pasado al decirle aquello de que quería sabotear la boda. Él sabía que Jensen era un verdadero desastre, pero también sabía que le quería, y que jamás habría hecho algo así. No debería haberse enfadado tanto. Al fin y al cabo, Jensen ya era así de desastre cuando se enamoró de él. Iba todo incluido en el lote. Y en realidad, todo aquello lo estaba haciendo por él, que se había emperrado en anunciar su compromiso al público por todo lo grande.  
  
Jared terminó con alguna tontería más, y pronto empezaron a proyectar en la pantalla imágenes de los actores nominados. Dijo el nombre del primer candidato mientras posaba su mano en el brazo de Jensen, intentando que reaccionara y al menos nombrara a la mitad de los candidatos.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen volvió a pisar tierra cuando sintió la mano de Jared en su brazo. Primero se miró el brazo en el sitio donde Jared le estaba tocando, y luego levantó la mirada hacia él que con una sonrisa apuntó a la pantalla donde se veía una imagen de Jeremy Piven. Jensen reaccionó y dijo su nombre.  
  
Fueron nombrando a los candidatos, alternándose, hasta que la pantalla se fue a negro y todo quedó en silencio. Entonces Jared levantó el sobre que Alan le había dado y lo abrió, fingiendo atascarse para darle un poco de emoción.  
  
No hubo sorpresas, el ganador era Jeremy Piven.  
  
Jeremy subió al escenario entre aplausos, y gritos. Al llegar al lado de Jared le dio un abrazo mientras este le felicitaba y luego se giró hacia Jensen, que todavía estaba junto al atril y tenía el premio en la mano.  
  
Cuando Jeremy se separó de Jared, este le dio su micro y retrocedió unos pasos, tal y como les había indicado Alan, y vio como Jensen le entregaba el premio y los dos se abrazaban mientras le gente seguía aplaudiendo. Esa imagen le provocó una punzada en el corazón. Tenía que ser él quien estuviera abrazando a Jensen. Y tenían que ser ellos quienes recibieran las felicitaciones. Y no precisamente por haber ganado un premio.  
  
Pero aquello ya no iba a pasar.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen le entregó el premio a Jeremy y luego los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Realmente se alegraba por él, era un gran tío. Y a pesar de no estar precisamente para alegrías, le sonrió sinceramente.  
  
\- Sabía que te lo ibas a llevar, tío. Enhorabuena.  
  
\- Claro, claro, Jared y tú sois muy listos. Por cierto, le debo una cena a Jared del año pasado.  
  
Esa frase le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría que le hizo despertar de repente. Tenía que hacerlo. Era en ese momento o nunca. Y el nunca, ya lo llevaba por delante. Tenía que intentarlo o si no, iba a arrepentirse toda su vida.  
  
  
  



	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 

Jensen, en lugar de retroceder un poco tal y como se suponía que debía hacer, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Jeremy y se colocó con él de cara al público.  
  
Jared se quedó alucinado _“Pero... ¿y eso a qué coño viene ahora?”._ Había supuesto que Jensen estaría deseando que todo aquello terminara para marcharse de allí de una vez por todas. Había supuesto que iba a querer encerrarse en la habitación en cuanto llegaran a casa, y habría jurado que tenía toda la intención de pasarse la noche llorando como un crío.  
  
Pero por lo visto, se estaba equivocando. De pronto Jensen parecía estar muy a gusto con Jeremy en el escenario. Era como si todos los males se le hubieran pasado de repente. _“Seré idiota, y yo que pensé que estaba hecho polvo. Definitivamente eres tonto del culo Jay”._  
  
La voz de Jensen le hizo volver a la realidad. No se podía creer que fuera a ponerse a charlar con Jeremy en mitad del escenario después de todo lo que había pasado.  
  
\- ¿Así que le debes una cena a Jay? - Jensen hablaba medio mirando a Jeremy y medio mirando al público, dejando claro que la conversación iba dirigida a todo el mundo.  
  
\- Sí, el año pasado fue tan listo como tú, y me apostó una cena a que yo me llevaba el premio. Así que perdí. La cena, digo. - El público rió el chiste de Jeremy.  
  
\- Pues lo siento, pero vas a tener que consultar conmigo su agenda. Porque ¿sabes? Últimamente está muy ocupado con los preparativos.  
  
Jeremy levantó una ceja sorprendido - ¿Preparativos?  
  
Jared se había quedado congelado. No se podía creer que Jensen estuviera haciendo aquello. No. No era posible. No podía ser que estuviera hablando de ESO.  
  
\- Sí, ya sabes, los preparativos de la boda.  
  
Pues sí. Lo estaba haciendo. Jared sintió que las piernas empezaban a temblarle como si fueran de gelatina, mientras un murmullo empezaba a extenderse por el público.  
  
\- ¿BODA? ¡Joder! No me digas que Jared se casa y yo no me había enterado. - Jeremy se giró para mirar a Jared. - Eres un mal bicho Jay, que calladito te lo tenías.  
  
De lo único que fue capaz Jared, fue de enseñar los dientes en un amago de sonrisa, mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.  
  
\- Bueno, ¿Y quién es la afortunada? - preguntó Jeremy cambiando la mirada de Jared a Jensen, esperando que alguno le contestara.  
  
\- Pues la verdad es que... - En ese momento, Jensen se giró hacia Jared y levantó sus ojos hasta él, con una mirada suplicante. - la verdad es que si todavía no se ha arrepentido, y que conste que motivos tiene, la idea era... que el afortunado fuera yo.  
  
Durante unos segundos, todo el teatro se quedó en absoluto silencio. Casi se podía oír la maquinaria de los cerebros funcionando a todo tren para intentar asimilar lo que Jensen acababa de decir. Y de pronto, como si todo estuviera preparado, todos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir a la vez.  
  
Mientras, Jared y Jensen, estaban a unos tres pasos de distancia, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Jensen pidió perdón mil veces con su mirada a Jared, y este no pudo hacer otra cosa que andar los tres pasos que le separaban de él, rodearle con sus brazos por la cintura y darle el mejor beso de su vida.  
  
Y no era que hubiera mucha lengua, ni una pasión desatada, ni nada de eso. Solo fue un beso suave, labio contra labio al principio, y sus dos lenguas encontrándose después, pero sin grandes malabarismos. Pero aún así, ninguno de los dos dudaría ni un solo segundo en afirmar, que nunca un beso les había causado aquella sensación.  
  
Los dos sentían cómo el corazón se les hinchaba en el pecho, tanto que Jensen pensó que le iba a explotar como los granos de maíz cuando se calientan y se acaban convirtiendo en palomitas.  
  
Cuando por fin cortaron el beso, Jared abrazó a Jensen y acercó su boca al oído de este.  
  
\- Nunca Jen. Nunca podría arrepentirme de eso. Nunca en toda mi vida.  
  
El griterío en el teatro era ensordecedor, pero Jared y Jensen ya no oían ni veían nada. Allí solo estaban ellos dos. Con una gran sonrisa de esas suyas deslumbrantes en la cara, Jared agarró a Jensen de una mano y tiró de él hacia la salida del escenario.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
En cuanto salieron del escenario agarrados de la mano, y con un Jeremy totalmente alucinado detrás, tanto el móvil de Jensen como el de Jared empezaron a vibrar. Los dos sacaron sus móviles y miraron la pantalla, luego se miraron con una sonrisa.  
  
\- Mi madre. - dijeron los dos a la vez antes de soltar una carcajada.  
  
Contestaron a las llamadas y los dos se disculparon con sus madres, porque aquello se estaba poniendo complicado y prácticamente no podían ni oírles, quedaron en hablar más tarde.  
  
En ese momento, Jensen vio a Jeremy que les miraba todavía alucinado, y se acercó a él.  
  
\- Jeremy, lo siento, de verdad. Sé que ese debía ser tu momento, pero en serio que tenía que hacerlo. Mañana te llamo y te lo cuento con más detalle. Lo siento de verdad.  
  
Jeremy mostró una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en el hombro. - Tranquilo, no te preocupes, ya he pasado por esto otras tres veces. No pasa nada. Por cierto, enhorabuena.  
  
En ese momento, Jensen sintió que le garraban del brazo y tiraban de él. Era Jared, que empezó a andar hacia la salida del teatro, sin parar de decir gracias a todo el mundo que intentaba pararles para felicitarles o hacerles algún comentario. A esas alturas, los periodistas ya les habían rodeado por completo, Y Jared intentaba seguir avanzando contestando sobre la marcha a algunas preguntas, y sin soltar en ningún momento a Jensen, que le seguía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Aproximadamente diez minutos después, consiguieron llegar hasta la salida, todavía rodeados de periodistas enloquecidos, hambrientos de declaraciones o de cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir.  
  
\- ¡¡JARED Y JENSEN!! - Una voz se impuso por encima de todas las demás, haciendo que todo el mundo se callara un momento y se volviera a mirar al sitio de donde procedía.  
  
Alan estaba de pie, a unos diez metros de ellos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.  
  
\- Después de que me hayáis arruinado toda la gala con vuestro numerito, os juro que si no me invitáis a la boda os capo a los dos.  
  
Jared aprovechó el momento de desconcierto para avanzar justo hasta la puerta de salida sin que los periodistas, que seguían mirando a Alan, le siguieran, y justo en la puerta se giró.  
  
\- Lo siento Alan, de verdad que lo siento. Y por supuesto que estás invitado a la boda. - Luego miró a Jensen, que todavía no había reaccionado y parecía estar subido en una nube, le rodeó con sus brazos, se inclinó sobre él buscando sus labios y le besó.   
  
Jensen le rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y regalaron a la prensa el mejor beso de la historia de la televisión. Eso seguro.  
  
Los flashes de las cámaras les bombardearon mientras todos los periodistas intentaban captar el momento desde todos los ángulos posibles. La luz era tan fuerte que Alan tuvo que taparse los ojos con su mano para no quedarse ciego.  
  
Cuando por fin se separaron, Jared volvió a agarrar a Jensen de la mano y salió corriendo a la calle, dejando atrás a los periodistas.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Jay, ¡Jay! - Llevaban dos minutos corriendo como locos y entre la carrera y los nervios, Jensen pensaba que iba a terminar ahogándose. - Tío ¿dónde vamos?  
  
Jared se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta mirándole con una enorme sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.  
  
\- No tengo ni idea. - Los dos soltaron una carcajada y luego se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, los dos con una sonrisa en la cara de esas de adolescente enamorado hasta las trancas que te deja un poco cara de bobalicón.  
  
\- Lo siento Jay.  
  
\- ¿El qué? - dijo Jared con cara de sorpresa.  
  
\- Soy un desastre. He estado a punto de estropearlo todo.  
  
\- Bueno, pero siempre que metes la pata sabes cómo arreglarlo.  
  
\- ¿Lo has dicho en serio?  
  
\- ¿El qué?  
  
\- Que nunca te arrepentirás de esto.  
  
Jared le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y le miró a los ojos. - Nunca Jen. Nunca en la vida.  
  
En ese momento, un relámpago iluminó el cielo, seguido de un trueno ensordecedor, y empezó a llover con fuerza empapándoles en cuestión de segundos.  
  
\- Joder - dijo Jensen mirando un momento al cielo. - Si es que mira que tenemos mala suerte.  
  
Jared sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Mala suerte? Yo creo que soy el tío con más suerte del mundo.  
  
Los dos se fundieron en un beso, sin importarles estar en medio de la calle y totalmente empapados por la lluvia, que seguía cayendo con fuerza.  
  
  
FIN.


	13. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Aunque el rating de este fic es para todas las edades, tento que decir que este epílogo es para mayores, por contener sexo explícito.

**EPÍLOGO**

 

Jared tropezó con el segundo escalón y cayó, quedando tumbado sobre las escaleras, todo lo largo que era.  
  
\- Vale tío, paso de intentarlo siquiera, – dijo haciendo un puchero - Voy a dormir aquí.  
  
Mientras hablaba podía oír la risa escandalosa de Jensen, que un par de escalones más arriba, literalmente lloraba de la risa y se agarraba a la pared intentando evitar caer al suelo, cosa que no consiguió del todo, y acabó arrodillado en uno de los escalones, mientras abría la boca como un pez luchando por respirar entre carcajada y carcajada.  
  
Cuando finalmente consiguió controlar un poco la risa, Jensen agarró a Jared de una mano y empezó a tirar de él para que se levantara.  
  
\- No puedes dormir aquí, has hecho una promesa, lo has jurado con tu mano derecha puesta sobre el impala, y eso es sagrado tío.  
  
\- ¿Promesa? No me acuerdo. – Jared más que hablar balbuceaba, y tenía que hacer serios esfuerzos para que la lengua no se le hiciera un nudo dentro de la boca.  
  
\- No cuela Jay, no intentes escaquearte, lo has jurado.  
  
\- Te juro que no me acuerdo. ¿Qué he jurado?  
  
\- Que esta noche me ibas a hacer un hombre. – Según terminó la frase, Jensen soltó una carcajada – has dicho que soy una nenaza, y que me vas a hacer un hombre.  
  
\- Tú ya eres un hombre, no necesitas que yo te haga nada para eso, además, mi maquinaria de hacer hombres está ahora mismo fuera de cobertura, debe ser que aquí hay mala señal.  
  
\- Si, eso o las dos docenas de whiskys que has debido de beberte esta noche.  
  
\- ¿Ya es de noche? ¿Pero no nos casábamos al mediodía?  
  
\- Jay, ya nos hemos casado.  
  
\- ¡Ya lo sé tío! – Jared puso cara de indignado durante un segundo, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado y sintió que se mareaba, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y apoyó la cara en el escalón. – Pero pensé que no había pasado tanto tiempo.  
  
La boda finalmente había sido todo un acontecimiento. El anuncio de su compromiso en la gala de los Emmy, había supuesto un seguimiento de los medios casi en modo acoso durante los meses que transcurrieron hasta la boda, y al final se vieron “obligados” a invitar a un montón de gente.  
  
Jensen había puesto el grito en el cielo como un millón de veces, al ver que su boda “íntima” se estaba convirtiendo en un espectáculo público, pero Jared siempre conseguía tranquilizarle y convencerle de que no era para tanto.  
  
 _“En serio Jen, es gente que nos aprecia, ¿qué tiene de malo compartir con ellos el día más importante de nuestras vidas? Piensa que va a ser una fiesta, todos lo vamos a pasar genial. Lo que tienes que hacer es no preocuparte por nada, simplemente disfruta del día y de nuestros amigos”_  
  
Finalmente el día llegó, y Jensen tuvo que reconocer a lo largo de la fiesta que la cosa no había estado tan mal. Reservaron las instalaciones de un hotel a pie de playa para todo el día, y toda la zona de jardines, piscina, la playa privada y los bares al aire libre del hotel se cerró para uso exclusivo de los invitados a la boda.  
  
Antes de la ceremonia se sirvió un cóctel en los jardines del hotel, y luego se dieron el sí quiero en una carpa montada junto a la piscina. Permitieron el paso a la prensa durante un rato para que sacaran fotos y luego les hicieron salir para poder disfrutar del resto del día con algo de privacidad.  
  
La cosa estuvo bastante tranquila hasta el final de la comida, los invitados todavía se distinguían unos a otros y eran capaz de hilar frases coherentes, e incluso de hablar de cosas transcendentales. Pero después de la comida, con los cócteles de la mañana y el vino que acompañó al banquete haciendo efecto en la sangre de todos los invitados, la cosa empezó a desmadrarse.  
  
Jared dejó de pensar con coherencia a media tarde, la mitad de los invitados estaban en la piscina del hotel, algunos completamente vestidos, y otros…… no tanto. También había gente en la playa y muchos grupos pequeños se habían formado, tanto en los jardines del hotel como sobre la arena de la playa.  
  
La fiesta duró todo el día, y a última hora de la tarde, se montó un buffet al aire libre para que los invitados repusieran fuerzas. Cuando anocheció, más de la mitad de los invitados ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones en el hotel o a sus casas, y los que quedaban eran mayoritariamente gente joven, parte de sus familias y parte del círculo de amigos de Jensen y Jared. El desmadre era total.  
  
Jared y Jensen no habían querido reservar la suite del hotel para esa noche. Los dos preferían irse a casa cuando terminara la celebración, pero no habían contado con que eso iba a resultar bastante complicado dado su estado. Por suerte, alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, algún alma caritativa tuvo la feliz idea de pedirles un taxi para que les llevara a casa y les metió dentro.  
  
Y allí estaban, intentando llegar al piso alto de su casa, para poder meterse en la cama. El problema era, que el cuerpo de Jared no colaboraba demasiado, porque hacía varias horas que la comunicación entre su cuerpo y su cerebro se había visto interrumpida.  
  
\- Tío si no he bebido tanto, algo ha debido de sentarme mal.  
  
\- Sí claro, habrá sido el agua de los floreros que te has bebido a última hora. – dijo Jensen mientras seguía intentando levantar a Jared tirando de su brazo.  
  
Unos diez minutos después, Jensen había conseguido que Jared se arrastrara escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, y los dos estaban sentados encima de la cama quitándose los zapatos. Luego Jared se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama enorme que habían puesto en la habitación, con la clara intención de quedarse dormido al instante.  
  
\- ¡Joder! – Jared se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el cuerpo y se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- ¿Desde cuándo vivimos en un barco?  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jensen estaba algo menos perjudicado de Jared, pero su agilidad mental no podía decirse que estuviera al cien por cien.  
  
\- Que se mueve todo, tío. Así no voy a poder dormir, si me tumbo vomito, fijo.  
Jensen soltó una pequeña risa y miró a Jared de reojo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jared con cara de circunstancias.  
  
\- Yo sé como hacer para que se te pase.  
  
\- ¿Cómo? – Jared no estaba seguro de si quería preguntar aquello, porque las ideas de Jensen a veces eran demenciales, pero su boca se le había adelantado y habló por sí sola.  
  
Cuando Jared preguntó, la sonrisa de Jensen se iluminó, y apoyándose en el lateral de la cama, se puso en pié, agarró la corbata de Jared, enrollándosela en la mano, y se encaminó hacia el baño tirando de él.  
  
Cuando llegaron al baño, Jensen empujó a Jared contra la pared, sin soltar la corbata en ningún momento, y metiendo la rodilla entre sus piernas, empezó a morder sus labios como si la vida le fuera en ello.  
  
Jared cerró los ojos dispuesto a saborear aquella boca que le volvía loco, pero dos segundos después, le pareció que estaba en alta mar, flotando sobre una cáscara de nuez en medio de un huracán, y no tuvo más remedio que separarse de Jensen.  
  
\- Tío, todo me da vueltas.  
  
Jensen sonrió y tiró de la corbata de Jared, llevándole hasta la ducha, los dos se metieron dentro con el chaqué puesto y abrió el agua fría a toda potencia.  
  
\- ¡Joder! - Jared pegó un bote cuando sintió el agua fría empapándole por completo y pegando la ropa a su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, pero dejó que Jensen siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Jensen le empujó un poco hasta que su cabeza quedó justo debajo del chorro de agua. - Quieto ahí. No te muevas hasta que se te despeje la cabeza.  
  
Jared cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua le siguiera empapando, despejando su cabeza, mientras sentía como el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. - Tío, me voy a congelar.  
  
\- Tranquilo, yo te hago entrar en calor. - dijo Jensen y sin dejarle moverse del sitio, empezó a quitarle la ropa poco a poco. La chaqueta de Jared acabó en el suelo del baño, seguida de la camisa, y entonces Jensen empezó a recorrer su pecho con la lengua, dibujando cada músculo y jugando con los pezones, que estaban endurecidos por el frío y la excitación.  
  
Unos minutos después, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, a excepción de una prenda. La corbata de Jared. Jensen seguía agarrándola como si Jared se fuera a escapar en cualquier momento.  
  
Jensen se puso de cara a la pared de la ducha y tiró de la corbata por encima de su hombro, haciendo que Jared se pegara a su espalda, luego sacó el culo hacia fuera buscando el roce con su polla que al sentir el contacto empezó a despertar.  
  
\- Joder, Jen - bufó Jared sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. - vas a conseguir que muera congelado.  
  
Jensen soltó una risa y tiró más de la corbata, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron totalmente pegados, entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado enseñando a Jared su cuello a modo de clara invitación.  
  
Jared sentía la cabeza medio abotargada por el alcohol, pero su instinto estaba intacto, e inmediatamente se lanzó al cuello como si fuera un vampiro sediento de sangre. Empezó a lamer, a succionar y a morder mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia delante buscando el roce entre su polla y el culo de Jensen, que se movía rozándose contra él, cada vez con más ganas.  
  
Unos minutos después Jared tenía a Jensen agarrado por el pecho y le empujaba hacia él, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fusionaran en uno solo. Su polla había despertado del todo y la frotaba entre las nalgas de Jensen que ya estaba desesperado por sentirle dentro.  
  
\- Vamos Jay, ¿para cuándo eso de hacerme un hombre? Que no se diga que mi marido no sabe darme lo que me gusta. - Aquello le puso a Jared a mil, el hecho de que Jensen le llamara “su marido” le excitó más que la mejor película porno del mundo.  
  
Jared estiró una mano para coger el bote de gel que había a su lado y dejó caer una buena cantidad en la palma, luego la llevó hasta el culo de Jensen y empezó a acariciar su entrada, cubriéndola con el gel.  
  
Empujó a Jensen contra la pared, que quedó con la frente apoyada contra los azulejos mientras seguía tirando de la corbata de Jared, obligándole a pegarse a él. Jared le agarró con una mano por la cintura, haciéndole sacar el culo para tener un mejor acceso y empezó a dilatarle, sin entretenerse demasiado, metiendo un dedo tras otro hasta que tuvo tres dedos dentro de Jensen, que con su frente apoyada contra las baldosas gemia, retorciendo todo su cuerpo.  
  
\- Joder... Jared... hazlo de una vez... o... o voy a caerme al suelo... ahora mismo.  
  
Dicho y hecho, Jared sacó sus dedos de Jensen y agarrándole de las caderas entró en él de una sola embestida firme. Cuando Jensen sintió la intrusión, avanzando sin detenerse hasta llegar a su próstata, soltó un largo gemido y tiró aún más de la corbata de Jared.  
  
\- Jen... joder... me vas a ahogar.  
  
\- Pues date prisa coño.  
  
Jared pasó su cabeza por encima del hombro de Jensen, hasta apoyar también la frente en las baldosas, junto a él, y empezó a embestir con fuerza, sujetando las caderas de Jensen, que sintió que las rodillas le temblaban como si fueran gelatina cuando la polla de Jared empezó a golpear su próstata una y otra vez, con cada embestida, poniéndole todos los pelos de punta.  
  
El agua fría ya no importaba, habría sido lo mismo que estuvieran bajo un grifo de agua hirviendo, lo único que sentían era sus cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro. Jensen sentía la polla de Jared llenándole, rozando sus músculos internos y golpeando su próstata hasta casi volverle loco, y Jared sentía el calor interior de Jensen y sus músculos que se contraían cada vez más, apretándole hasta lo indecible.  
  
\- Dios, Jay... no..., no pares... así Jay... sigue joder.  
  
Jared se corrió con un empujón final que empotró a Jensen contra la pared por completo, mientras dejaba escapar un largo gemido de su garganta. Se mantuvo dentro de Jensen durante un minuto, mientras recuperaba la respiración y luego salió suavemente, ganándose un quejido.  
  
\- Sssshhh, esto todavía no se ha terminado. - dijo Jared haciéndole darse la vuelta y dejándole con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Entonces descolgó la ducha de su soporte y manipuló los grifos hasta que el agua salió caliente y con fuerza. Se acercó a Jensen y empezó a besarle suavemente, invadiendo su boca con la lengua. Jensen le agarró del pelo apretando más el beso y de pronto sintió como Jared dirigía el chorro potente de la ducha directamente a sus pelotas.  
  
\- ¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! ¡Diossss Jared! - Jensen tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a los hombros de Jared para no caerse al suelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir la fuerza del agua masajeando sus testículos, mientras Jared agarraba su polla con la otra mano y empezaba a bombear y a acariciar la punta.  
  
Jensen se corrió prácticamente colgado de Jared, con sus piernas convertidas en gelatina y todo su cuerpo temblando por la excitación.  
  
Poco después los dos estaban de pie en el baño, mientras Jared secaba todo el cuerpo de Jensen con la toalla, sin dejar de besarle durante el proceso.  
  
\- Bueno, entonces qué ¿me puedo considerar un marido aprobado? - dijo Jared mientras tiraba de Jensen hacia la cama.  
  
\- Digamos que de momento te puedes considerar un marido con el primer parcial aprobado - contestó Jensen tirándose en la cama y enroscándose en el cuerpo de Jared - Cuando volvamos de la luna de miel te daré la nota final.  
  
Jared sonrió y le besó suavemente. - Pues si con media destilería corriendo por mis venas he aprobado el primer parcial, el resto va a ser pan comido.  
  
\- No te confíes, los exámenes van a ser cada vez más difíciles.  
  
\- Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa.  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
